The Heart of a Pearl
by misskoifishpony
Summary: AU. I was Blue Diamond's first Pearl. She was My Mistress, and I was Her Pearl. But one day on a potential colony planet changed all that. Taking place during and after the events of the episode "The Answer". Cover art by AllNamesAreClaimed12 on Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Miss Koi doesn't own Steven Universe, which includes all it's characters and it's episodes, for it respectfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar, Cartoon Network, and it's other creators & owners. **

**What?!:0 Missy wrote something besides MLP and Fluttercord:0 Oh the humanity! Haha yeah yeah, I know this story is a very odd addition to my account. But, I'm a Steven Universe fan and I've been meaning to publish my first fanfic for Steven Universe for quite some time. And let's just say that the episode "The Answer" was my favorite out of Steven Bomb 4, and it was so awesome that it inspired so many ideas out of me:3 Please be kind but constructive when reviewing and reading this story, since it's my first for the Steven Universe fandom.**

 **P.S. Please go check the artist, AllNamesAreClaimed12 on Deviantart. This artist gave me their permission to use their amazing picture for the cover art, and this person deserves some love on their account. In other words, I do not own the cover art.**

Chapter 1: Something Entirely New

I remembered. That day so clearly, almost like it was the true first day of my existence...all days before it...let's just say that as if they were just another cycle added to other one by one; making all those years fold into each other as one...long...continuous day. I remembered my years of service well, but the details of those individual years were so similar to one another that...they blurred into each other.

But the details of when the rebels attacked and the fusion appearing before me...it truly started as any other. A new colony, a young hydrogen oxygen terrain based planet in the fourth quadrant galaxy, was a bright prospective for Homeworld. From what I heard from the Court, this planet was filled with rich nutrient soils and a boiling molten core perfect for our Kindergartens.

However, my Mistress, Blue Diamond, and I weren't sent from Homeworld for matters like colony progress. That was Yellow Diamond's realm of responsibility. My Mistress and the Court would only visit the colony planets for diplomatic matters like negotiation with the local intelligent life forms or settle peace among Gem Duty Fractions.

The news of the small rebellion may have caused gossip among the Court, but My Mistress was not worried in the slightest. Her serene face never falter during our journey to the small planet. I have traveled to a hundred, perhaps even two hundred planets with My Mistress. All planets from afar looked the same, her faith and confidence was always steady and straight forth, and her face as still as darkness itself.

Truly, Gems did not lie when they said that this planet was small and young. It almost looked...innocent. Pure. Untouched by intelligent life. A very easy and desirable conquest for us, and yet...why was My Mistress bringing the rare Sapphire? She was just created not too long ago, she was inexperienced with travels and diplomatic matters of the colony. But more importantly, if this small rebellion was no such threat to us then...why do we need the psychic abilities of the rare Sapphire? If My Mistress so certain, then why...?

Back then, I tried to subdue these thoughts and let them disappear in the back of my mind. After all, Blue Diamond always knew what to do. She was...the leader of peace and harmonious dialogue. Her actions were always the good of the colonies, the good of us all. She had her reasons, no matter how mysterious they seemed to be.

The rare Sapphire had three Rubies with her. Two of the guards were perfectly brutish and ready for battle as programmed, however one of them stood out to me for some reason. She was strangely calmer than the other two. She had the stability and rationale of a commander, but she didn't earned enough respect from her comrades to earn the title.

We arrived at the new colony promptly. With each visit, I see the new towers, temples, and facilities; but never...the planet itself. My Mistress was never interested in such matters, and she shouldn't be...based on what I knew then. The Court settled smoothly in the Cloud Arena...once they stopped complaining about the living conditions they suffered through the journey. Of course, their complaints came in the form of refined whispers from the sides of their lips. Yet they sang praises of this so called unacceptable journey when in the presence of My Mistress. It seems that the Court will never learn; empty flattery doesn't amuse My Mistress in the slightest. Then again, any form of a compliment...or conversation...  
was just noise for her. She didn't care for any of it and she didn't want to care about it. Gems of the Court would find it hard to believe, but...there were times when I knew more about Blue Diamond then they did.

There were times when I knew more about her than myself. But...to a Pearl...this was a good sign. It meant following one's program perfectly. Who we as Pearls are defined by the nature of our Mistress and how well we knew of our Mistress. We were also defined by the status of our Mistress. I was a Diamond's Pearl, a superior to the rest of the Pearls. I was what every Pearl dreamed to be. Everything that I had...they wanted. So...I was the perfect Pearl then, which meant that...I should have been completely satisfied.

My Mistress and I waited for the requested presence of the rare Sapphire. Under my patient facade, I actually was anxious. It was strange, usually the words of other gems meant nothing to me. It meant nothing because their words eventually become blurry faded details of my memory. I shouldn't care what this Sapphire says. I shouldn't be anxious and excited. I shouldn't draw attention to myself because...the attention as always is on My Mistress. She was important, not I. Her feelings...or rather...her opinion and thoughts mattered greater than mine.

"My Diamond," The rare Sapphire proclaimed, entering into the private curtained space of My Mistress, "I have arrived."

I clenched my fists slightly into my chest. I used all my will to not let my anxiety crack past my facade. My grip did not lessen when Blue Diamond spoke:

"Sapphire, tell me what will happen here?"

My attention returned back to Sapphire. She told My Mistress, "I foresee the rebels attacking the Cloud Arena. Before they are cornered, the rebels will destroy the physical forms of seven gems...including two of my ruby guards and myself."

I turned my gaze slightly up towards My Mistress, to see what her reaction would be to this future. Despite her cloak, I was able to see her shadowed eyes clearly. Her eyes looked tranquil as always, but yet deeply focused on the rare Sapphire.

"Immediately after my physical form is destroyed," the rare Sapphire continued, "the rebels will be captured."

I turned my gaze back at the rare Sapphire, just to catch a glimpse of her reaction to this future. Predictable as it may be, with a rebellion as small as this, her physical form would be sacrificed in this future. Usually, Blue Diamond's Court members have some kind of reaction to the lose of their physical forms. They took great pride and care in their appearance, just the thought of it even scratched would appall them. They thought themselves high above any action involved labor and fighting; therefore, if their physical form reflected any contact with such matters...the other aristocrats would judge them harshly.

And yet...I did not receive such a reaction from her. But rather, I gained a sense of her accepting her fate like a loyal soldier. She truly was a rare Sapphire indeed, accepting her fate no matter un-fitting it may seem to be for her circumstance.

"The rebellion ends here." The rare Sapphire finished.

"Thank you Sapphire," My Mistress said strangely relieved, "that's all that I needed to know."

"I look forward to speaking with you again once I reform back on Homeworld."

She curtsied to My Mistress before leaving us and returning to her Rubies. My mind became overwhelmed with even more questions before. Why did My Mistress sound so relieved after receiving the prediction from the rare Sapphire? The future assured the end of the rebellion, a task manageable from the beginning. My Mistress showed me signs of a straight and narrow path to peace before arriving to this planet, and yet now, she showed relief from some kind of doubt. What was going on?

In order to ease myself, I told myself that it was unsuitable for me to ask such questions. As a Pearl, it was my duty to not question My Diamond. But to support her whenever she commands me to do so. I even asked myself why I was asking myself these questions in the first place. I hadn't before for any other journey to a colony, so why now? At the time, I didn't have a direct answer.

I then distracted myself with the sight of the rare Sapphire. She seemed to be talking, ever so quietly to the Ruby next to her. As I squinted, I realized that this was the calmer Ruby she was talking to. This distraction seemed to work, for soon my anxiety faded when I focused on those two gems. Specifically, at the way the rare Sapphire smiled ever so slightly and the way the Ruby looked at her when she smiled. Something drew me close to them. Something about them made the tension in my body relax and feel as though...I was floating. Temporarily, I forgot the presence of My Mistress and the rest of The Court. My gem felt so warm...

Suddenly, the rare Sapphire's prediction came true. The rebels attacked with full force. There was two of them and they called themselves the Crystal Gems. At the time, I was caught off guard and almost lost balance off of My Mistress's Gazebo-Sect. I didn't catch a glimpse of the rebels as My Mistress and I took cover towards the other side of the Cloud Arena in the Gazebo-Sect.

I saw the aristocrats scramble for their lives, desperately finding cover. I heard My Mistress's guards and the Rubies charge full force towards the mysterious rebels.

When the Gazebo-Sect found a secure spot on the other side of the Cloud Arena, I saw My Mistress's guards, and two other guards, fallen to the feet of...a Pearl?! I couldn't have believe it! Even if Blue Diamond told me of this herself! This Pearl wielded a weapon, no two! I have never known of a Pearl that would fight for her Mistress. Why would her Mistress program her Pearl against her original function? This Pearl's Mistress, the large pink gem, was a perfectly capable fighter on her own. She took down a Ruby fusion on her own, so why did she need her Pearl? Especially to finish off two mere Ruby guards?

This Pearl was so terrifying, horrifying, and lively to me back then. She was everything that a Pearl wasn't suppose to be. And I couldn't remove her rebellious scowl from my memory.

One Ruby was still left, I couldn't tell if it was the calm Ruby from before or one of her other comrades. The rebellious Pearl didn't notice the surviving Ruby; she closed in on the rare Sapphire. I bowed my head solemnly. Sapphire's prediction was coming true. I don't know why, but...because of the intimate moment between her and that Ruby...I couldn't help but feel...sorrow for her. And the potential sorrow to the Ruby she bonded with for a moment, that is, if her physical form wasn't already destroyed by now.

"NO!"

I abruptly brought my head up and...my eyes widened...my jaw dropped. Not only did that surviving Ruby push the rare Sapphire out of the way, but...a bright light consumed them. Much like a...but it couldn't be cause...two different gems can't fuse.

That's impossible, and yet...it did happened. Their fusion, at the time, was hard to even described as a fusion. At the time, I saw her more as a new creature rather than a gem. Even though I should have...but this new creature didn't disgust me.

Her colorful, wild, free hair was so alive to me. Her splattered, holed, mismatched clothing flowed like art. Bizarre yet wonderful, unintentional art. Nothing like the art back on Homeworld. Certainly no gem on Homeworkd would ever consider this as art. She was tall, unusually elegant, and entrancing. She drew me in like...how the rare Sapphire and Ruby did earlier.

A warmth returned to my gem, only it increased with each passing second. I looked down my chest and I was shocked to see my gem glowing! Glowing! It had never glowed before. The only time that a gem glowed was to summon their weapon or tool. Pearls didn't have weapons and tools. In that moment, I was bewildered and confused to no end.

I quickly covered my gem with both of my hands, silently commanding it to stop glowing. I couldn't let Blue Diamond see it. Luckily, she wasn't looking my way. Her eyes were darted at the fusion on display. The whole Court was glaring at the fusion. My gem's glow faded when the Gazebo-Sect crawled towards the center of the room. I regained my composure, and stood loyally at My Mistress's sides.

Once The Court got over it's shock of the situation, they were not shy to speak of their outrage to insult the new creature. Thus didn't surprise me. But what did was the fact that the rebellious Pearl did not attack the fusion. The rebels retreated without a trance.

The bright fusion light consumed the room, and the rare Sapphire and Ruby returned to us. My Mistress's voice broke through the angry mob, "The rebels have fled. Sapphire, this not the scenario that you described!"

I had never heard My Mistress so furious before, her soothing voice was now the sound of fire building in the boiler heat system.

"This is..." The rare Sapphire stuttered nervously, "This is not what I saw! I don't know what happened! I..."

"No!" The Ruby proclaimed, jumping in front of the rare Sapphire, "It was me!"

Based on her sincere tone, I knew then that it was the calm Ruby. I instantly felt a heavy weight inside of me, sinking at an alarming rate.

"Clearly," My Mistress replied, returning back slightly to her usual tone. "How dare you fuse with a member of my Court?"

"Forgive me! I..." The Ruby pleaded.

"You will be broken for this!" My Mistress suddenly yet powerfully declared.

I rapidly jerked my head to her, temporarily gawking at her command. However, I remembered myself and position. I made a quick recovery back to my original position before she could see. Before any of them could see.

And at My Mistress's word, The Court circled and surrounded around the two gems. Getting closer and closer.

But Fate was soon altered again when the rare Sapphire took the Ruby by the hand, swiftly dragged her to the edge of the Cloud Arena, and jumped off. My jaw dropped once more, but this time ever so slightly and subtly.

The remaining guards and soldiers ran towards the edge of the arena, to catch the traitors. However, they were stopped by My Mistress:

"Let them go."

Everyone turned to My Mistress and gasped...including me. Only silently.

"They will meet their inevitable end soon enough." My Diamond explained.

And with her final word, all was quiet and still at the Cloud Arena. Yet our thoughts were rapid and wild. Especially mine. There's a reason why I remembered this day above all others. This was when I slowly and unconsciously drifted from the Pearl I used to be.

 **Author's Note: Gazebo-Sect is just my name for that throne traveling mechanism Blue Diamond rode in for the episode. So guys, what did you think of my interpretation on Blue Diamond's Pearl so far? Do you like her narrative? Does she match your headcanon? Did I make her personality distinct and unique? Do I need to improve? Please let me know in the reviews. Chapter Two will be published on next Friday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Miss Koi doesn't own Steven Universe, which includes all it's characters and it's episodes, for it respectfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar, Cartoon Network, and it's other creators & owners.**

Chapter 2: The Answer

Shortly after "the incident", My Mistress and I returned to Homeworld. Along with the rest of The Court. The Court couldn't be happier to return back to the Empire, away from that horrid planet and it's atmosphere of rebellious thinking. My Mistress, on the other hand, was very...very...displeased.

I had never seen her in this kind of state before. Her once calm expression was now stained with a subtle but unsettling scowl. The thing whole fusion ordeal had not only offended her, but disgraced her Court and...she had lost a valuable member.

When we returned back to our private home base, the first thing that My Mistress did was contacted the other Diamonds. She had this important conference in her private chamber, an area I couldn't enter without her permission.

Even though My Mistress liked to spend most of her limited free time in her private chamber, but...it had been a week and she has still not left her chamber. I didn't know then whether the conference was still going on or My Mistress was meditating her stress away. My basic questions about her current state were answered is when she rang the bell. She called for her scented mediation candles.

I gathered them on her silver tray and brought it to her private chamber door. I knocked lightly twice. "Come in, My Pearl." said My Mistress.

I opened the door lightly. Inside, I observed My Mistress floating above her floor cushions with her eyes closed and her legs crossed. She was wearing her long sleeved, flowing, meditation robe. Leaving her head bare without her cloak hood, and thus letting her full white hair to breathe and flow. Her robe hide her gem safely.

I bowed to her, still holding out the silver tray with her candles. "Place them on the table please." she said with her eyes still closed, and pointing towards the wide yet narrow table along the side of the left wall.

I walked over to the table and softly set up the candles in a shape of a diamond on the table. Using the amber sticks on the table, I activated their spark function and lit the candles one by one. I turned off the amber sticks before leaving the table and the chamber.

"Wait..." My Mistress softly called out.

I stopped. I was just a couple inches from the door and my back was towards My Mistress. I was surprised by her sudden outburst.

I turned around promptly to her and asked, "Y-Yes My Diamond? Did I forget something?"

"No My Pearl, you did not."

She opened her dark blue eyes and gestured her hand towards the cushion below her, "Please, sit. I need to talk to you."

I walked towards My Mistress stiffly. Yet,my eyes were down casted to my feet and my calm mask never faltered. Even though my mental state was far from the truth. My mind raced once more, riddled with thoughts on why My Mistress would want to talk to me. My Mistress never wanted to have a conversation with me. Our words were only limited to orders, their fulfillment, 'My Diamond', and 'My Pearl'. Why would she suddenly change that all now? Why give me, Her Pearl, this freedom? Maybe...maybe she saw the breaks in my behavior at the Cloud Arena?! Maybe she saw my gem glowed?! Maybe she wanted to end my service to her permanently...just like with that disloyal Ruby who fused with her Sapphire...

I slowly took a formal yet tense meditative position on the cushion. I looked up slightly at My Mistress.

"Tell me My Pearl, should traitors and rebels live?"

My eyes widened. Was she truly serious about this? Was this a lesson? Was this a trick? At that moment,I had to come up with a proper response for my position as a Pearl:

"That is..."

I bowed my head and finished slightly quickly, "That is not my position to say My Diamond. For I am a Pearl. This decision is for the Empire to decide, for a Diamond such as yourself to decide."

"Yes," My Mistress replied solemnly, "I suppose my question was too much to ask for a Gem of your status. Forgive me."

"There is no need to apologize my Diamond."

"Perhaps you answer this question then."

What does she want from me?!

"Suppose we have a creator and it's created life."

My Mistress opened her palms and activated a mini, light blue hologram display. There was one large diamond and ten tiny diamonds below the big one.

"The created life, though flawed, also inherited perfect qualities from it's creator. "

The hologram focused on the ten tiny diamonds, showing cracks in their design. Yet despite this, they shined.

"The created life has an intelligent mind much like it's creator. But, no matter what the created life does, it can never know more about the universe than it's creator. It only knows what it needs to know by command of it's creator, in order for the creator to protect it's creations."

The hologram showed the large diamond again above the tiny diamonds, but this time, shining a ray of light on it's tiny gems.

My Mistress paused suddenly. She closed her palms, deactivating her hologram display. Her eyes focused closer into mine. I could feel my sensitive nerves build from the tortuous anticipation.

"My question is," My Mistress continued in a darker tone, "what will happen to the created life if it starts gaining new but dangerous ideas? What if it refuses the protect of it's creator? What if it betrays the original plans of it's creator? What if the rebellion spreads? What must the creator do in a situation such as this?"

My Mistress's story, as bizarre as it was, wasn't conspicuous. I knew once the story ended that it was about the Crystal Gems rebels and the fusion. I was afraid that her question would eventually lead to this topic. I had to be careful with my reply, my words must not reveal my true opinion of the fusion and what truly happened that day.

"I think...the true question is My Diamond...where did these poisonous ideas come from?"

"From the darkest depth of the created life's flaw." She answered, narrowing her petrifying gaze.

"But,...it isn't the created life's fault that it has this flaw."

"So, you're saying that it's the creator's fault?" Her tone raised higher than it was before.

"Of course not!" I pleaded. "It could never be the creator's fault!"

"Then, who's fault is it then?" My Mistress's tone returned back to normal.

"I suppose it was..." I had to recollect my thoughts, pause for relaxation, and bow my head. "The first created life's fault who had the first rebellious idea."

"So My Pearl..."

I heard her feet returning back to the ground. I lifted my eyes towards her. I saw her tower over me, her shadowed darkened the light, and I couldn't see her eyes anymore.

"What must the creator do about it's created life?"

I bowed my head to the ground and answered in a hushed yet clear tone, "Destroy the plague before it can spread."

"I thought so." My Mistress remarked back in a hushed yet all knowing tone.

She turned her back to me and ordered, "You may go."

I stood up immediately, made the sign for Diamond loyalty with my arms, and walked towards the door. Adrenaline and fear rushed throughout my body. I was able to see another day of service, and My Mistress still doesn't know. However, the overwhelming feeling of this new freedom,conversation with My Mistress, felt so...satisfying. Yet it was such an indescribable feeling because the satisfaction quickly disappeared. My mind demanded more satisfaction. My lingering questions demanded me to ask My Mistress for answers. But my Pearl argued against this, if I asked for more, I could perish at her hands.

I halted at the door. My hands trembling against my chest.

"Yes My Pearl?" My Mistress asked in a slight impatient tone.

I gulped before dropping my hands firmly to my sides, and spinning around to face her:

"Could you tell me about glowing gems?!"

I quickly covered my mouth, and whimpered under my breath. My Mistress stared at me, with eyes as wide as they have ever been. Her mouth was slightly parted open. Even she, Blue Diamond, could the sudden feeling of shocked. Truly, this was when she was at her most expressive.

"I-I-I'm sorry My Diamond!" I quickly apologized, "F-Forgive me. I'll just..."

"What do you want to know about glowing gems?" She questioned calmly, her usual look returning to her face. Her hands folded and clasped below her stomach.

I couldn't believe it. It worked. She actually allowed me to ask a question.

I took a small step forward and asked hesitantly, "What...does it mean when...one's gem glows?"

"This is a rather basic question, why would you ask when you already know the answer?"

I gulped as she took a step closer to me. My mind scurried to find another answer, "I just...I feel like I don't know much about the topic. Being a Pearl myself, such a function is quite foreign to me and...since we were on the topic of questions."

"I see. Very well then. When a gem glows, it means to activate a primary function of the specific gem's protocol: To fight or to build."

 _But I was a gem who couldn't fight nor build._

"It's a physical sign of a weapon or tool's summon. The weapon and tool reflects the gem's sole purpose...the sole reason why the gem was created."

 _But I don't have a weapon or a tool, so then...what reflected me? What was the sole reason why I was created? To just be My Mistress's Pearl and live out as the perfect example of a Pearl?_

I gently placed my hand over my gem, so cold and hard yet smooth to touch. I casted my gaze down to it.

"Can a gem glow without summoning a weapon or a tool?" I whispered without looking away from my gem.

"It can," She explained, "but that means the gem is either too young to summon OR a malfunction."

I clenched tight to my gem and looked up at My Mistress. Was I a malfunctioning?

"Is that all My Pearl?"

"Y-Yes. That's all, thank you My Diamond."

* * *

And ever since then, My Mistress every day would ask me a question similar to the first question. She always had her metaphoric stories before leading to her ultimate desire. But I always disappointed with the same similar answer. Destroy the plague before it spreads. I could tell that it always disappointed her.

But after she asked hers, I would ask one of mine. Gaining more courage with each question. But each one was different and explored subtly about my actual lingering thoughts and feelings.

I asked her things like why Gems fused. She answered that it was a soldier's duty to fuse, to serve out their function as a larger and stronger weapon to defend their superiors from danger. I then asked, the next day, why their gems flowed when they fused. She replied that they glowed as a physical sign of their sole purpose: a solider troop signifying as a whole physical weapon for the use of their commanding officers.

But her answers left me with more questions. Why did my gem glow when the rare Sapphire's and Ruby's gems glowed? I wasn't fusing with theirs, so why did my gem reacted to their fusion? All of it just didn't make any sense, no matter how many times I tried to rationalize the situation.

One day,she rang the bell for me. Simply commanding to come to private chamber and nothing else. Even though at that point, I should be trembling and fear for my own lifeline. But the truth the matter was, my own confidence building from the new freedom given to me eased my troubles. Troubles were not gone by any means, my confidence gave me false hope to help me forget them just temporarily.

When I arrived at her Private Chamber, My Mistress was standing in the middle of the room. I bowed to her before closing the door behind me. "My Diamond."

"My Pearl, thank you for coming. I know that it must be...unusual...for you to have no errand to run."

"It's no trouble, My Diamond. I am always happy to serve you in any way I can."

"Is that so?" She answered, suspiciously raising her eyebrows.

My nerves soon returned, making me slightly tremble. Was she questioning my loyalty? B-B-But why?! I gave her no reason to! Unless...

"T-Truly My Diamond," I assured her nervously, "Your happiness is my happiness."

"So, your sincerity is always true?" My Mistress started walking towards me.

I looked down and casually played with my fingers, "A-Always My Diamond."

"Even with **all** your answers to my rather difficult questions?" Her tone getting darker with each word, yet still sounding strangely serene.

"O-Of course My Diamond."

My Mistress slowly crept towards me, her step made the floor underneath vibrate and shake a little.

"What did you think of my questions, My Pearl?"

"They spoke of your wise yet noble mind, My Diamond. I was honored to have freedoms to converse about these questions with you."

"I can imagine." My Mistress replied, almost sounding like a mumble under her breath. "I found your questions to be...rather conversation worthy as well."

I was silent. I remained silent, not only due to my paralyzing fear, but also to see where she was going with this topic. I bowed my head lower to her.

"To tell you the truth," she remarked, "I was rather surprised by your curiosity of such basic subjects."

My Mistress circled around me. "It was as if it was triggered by something. Perhaps...triggered by recent events."

I clinged my hands close to my gem.

"You've always been very observant, My Pearl, but never curious and uncertain of what you've seen. _No_ ,..."

She brought her lips close to my shoulder and hissed, "You're too smart for that."

My body shivered at her remark, and it couldn't shivering from that point on. I tried to keep my eyes down, away from her gaze.

"I saw your gem glow. I saw it glowed when you looked at that _disgusting_ fusion."

I gasped. I lifted my head quickly and covered my gem tightly. She saw it but...how? I made sure that she...

"Face me My Pearl." She commanded harshly.

Instantly, my trembling body turned around to face her. My eyes went straight up to hers, no matter how much my mind begged myself not to. But...I couldn't fight with my programming and the owner of this programming.

"Because you are My Pearl," She explained through slightly gritted teeth, "I gave you time to confess your secret alliance with the Crystal Gem rebellion."

My eyes widened to their fullest capacity. I foolishly uttered aloud, "W-What?"

"Yet **you** took this act of understanding and mercy as an opportunity to be greedy...to be cocky and smudge with your new position." She continued despite my interruption, "Despite my better judgment, I am giving you one last chance to save yourself."

She lowered her head towards my eye level and narrowed her eyes, "So, confess My Pearl. Before it's too late."

"My Diamond, I-I-I know nothing of the Crystal Gem rebellion!" I begged desperately, "Truly, I know nothing!"

"Do not lie to me!" She shouted, her face almost looking distorted when she raised her tone.

She grabbed my wrist, and her overpowering and giant grip made me crumple to the ground.

Through the pain, I continued to beg, "I'm not lying to you, My Diamond. I admit, I didn't confess to you of my gem glowing that day. I should have. But, I couldn't because...I had no idea why my gem glowed in the first place. And I still don't know!"

"You don't know? Or rather...you wished not to tell?" Her grip on my wrist tightened, and I let out a small yelp of pain.

"I swear My Diamond!" I yelled, my voice breaking with each word, "I have no idea why my gem glowed, please My Diamond!"

"Your little incident is no mere coincidence." She growled, "As soon as it glowed, My Sapphire betrays me...the rebels escape...and fate was altered? Coincidence, ha! I think not!"

"It was the Ruby that made Sapphire betray you My Diamond, not me! She altered fate! She fused with Sapphire! Their fusion caused the rebels to escape! Please My Diamond, I had nothing to do with...!"

"You will be broken for this!"

And there it was. The sign of my betrayal...my treachery...to My Mistress. I was no longer her Pearl...I was no longer a Pearl...with no right to exist. Everything that I have built...all that time masking my feelings and opinion...all those silent years...were about to shattered along with me.

For the first time in my entire existence, I cried. Tears streamed down my hollow, drawn out face. My tears, though cold like melted ice, comforted me in my hour of need.

My Mis-Blue Diamond released me, leaving me to weep on the floor. She activated the communicator function of her gem and called for her Jasper soldiers.

Yet, I couldn't stop weeping to fight for myself or to beg for her forgiveness.

The Jaspers stomped through her chamber door and pulled me up aggressively by my shoulders.

I looked up to Blue Diamond with my wet stained face and red eyes.

With her narrow...unforgiving...diamond pupil eyes, she commanded "Take her dungeon quadrant 6-6-6, I want this Pearl eliminated immediately."

They saluted to her before dragging my limp, hopeless body out of the chamber...with my head down...and my newfound spirit fading from my thoughts.

What I didn't know then was...this was only the beginning.

 **Author's Note: So guys, what did you think of Chapter 2? Sorry to leave it at kind of a cliff hanger, but...**

 **Anywho! Chapter 3 will be uploaded next Friday. Thank you to all my followers and reviewers and readers of this story, I am so glad that all of you are enjoying my first SU fanfic so far:D If anyone is interested, I would love to have someone to be my editor for this story. I need someone who is great with fixing grammatical mistakes since well...I'm not the best when it comes to grammar. I also need someone who has a google docs account. PM me if you're interested.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **Miss Koi doesn't own Steven Universe, which includes all it's characters and it's episodes, for it respectfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar, Cartoon Network, and it's other creators & owners. As usual, Chapter 4 will be posted next Friday. So, put on your calendars;) Chapters are usually posted on Fridays. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my new editor: GaleSingerForce:) Thanks bud for making this chapter great, please give this person your love dear readers3**

Chapter 3: Fate In The Hands Of A Pearl

The halls… The quadrants… The troop camps… The connecting sky bridges… The journey from Blue Diamond's base to my punishment felt just as long as the days of my former and loyal service. My feet almost dragged along the ground as I walked in chains with the Jaspers. My head was heavy and my eyes could only see the pristine and maintained floors. The floors gleamed of my reflection… My pathetic, sad, downtrodden reflection.

At that point, I was so tired from weeping that… I silently accepted my fate. I thought that I deserved it. I thought that I was lower than those Crystal Gems and that traitorous fusion. Therefore, I didn't deserve the title as a Pearl. And if I couldn't be a Pearl… I shouldn't exist.

I debated with myself whether I should have told Blue Diamond about my gem glowing sooner. I asked myself whether my punishment would have lessened if she had known the truth. Perhaps, she wouldn't have thought I was secretly working with the Crystal Gems.

However, as I continued to walk with the silent yet intimidating guards, I thought it was pointless to argue with myself on which choice was better. In the end… I had lost my position… I had lost the life I knew… I had to accept my fate.

I looked slightly to the sides to get a better view of my surroundings. Everything was green, wired, intersected and woven. It was logical in a chaotic sense. There were so many details at once, so many machines, and yet light was so hard to find. I had never been to the Peridot territory before. It was then I understood why the aristocratic gems and Blue Diamond rarely visited Yellow Diamond's territories. There was truly something unruly and unsettling about this place.

We soon reached an long desk by a narrow locked door. At the desk was a secretarial Peridot, using her limb enhancers to type on the desk's buttons. Such a sharp looking gem. There was no softness to her. No curves to her edges, no smoothness to her movements. Her typing was robotic, yet it still had purpose and passion to it.

With her bored eyes, she lifted her eyes to the Jaspers. Without ceasing her typing, she remarked, "May I help you?"

"Prisoner for quadrant 6-6-6. Objective: total elimination." One of the Jaspers holding my chains reported bluntly.

The Peridot looked over to me, which made me feel surprised and yet slightly nervous. She let out a curious moan in her throat before pulling up a holographic screen. After pushing on some features on the screen, she replied to the Jaspers, "Ah yes, the malfunctioning Pearl."

"Malfunctioning?" I whispered without thinking.

"Hey! No talkin'!" The other Jasper yelled at me, pulling on the chains connected to my wrists.

The Peridot quickly pushed a big blue button on the desk, and the locked door next to the desk opened automatically. "You may proceed," she announced boredly.

The green triangular shaped gem gave me one last glaring look before I went through the door with the Jaspers.

As I approached my doom, the word "malfunctioning" echoed in my mind. It was then I remembered that I had never found the reason my gem glowed. Blue Diamond truly never helped me solve that mystery.

I stared down at my gem, my eyes pleading to it for some kind of answer. Even at my inevitable end, I was still concerned with my questions. It made me wonder if I was truly selfish like Blue Diamond said, or maybe… there was a part of me that could be curious and uncertain. I did show signs of curiosity through my determined pursuit. And curiosity often reflects the mind's uncertainty on certain things. My curiosity reflected my questions of course, but were my questions symptoms of my uncertainty? It had to be… or else… Where did they come from? From the mouth of the Blue Diamond herself, the created life may have intelligence similar to it's creator. It still doesn't know everything about the universe, leaving room for uncertainty.

So, from the start… I was never the perfect Pearl. Being imperfect in comparison to the Diamonds was part of my programming.

At that moment, I may have not known why my gem glowed, but one thing I knew for sure was… my gem didn't cause the fusion. My gem didn't cause Sapphire to betray Blue Diamond. My gem didn't cause the Crystal Gem rebels to escape. I knew that all of this, without a doubt, to be true. I confessed sincerely to Blue Diamond, no matter how delayed this honesty was. I didn't betray her, my gem didn't betray her.

My gem had to glow for a reason. The reason may have been unknown, but this reason wasn't because of a malfunction. I wasn't a malfunction. I did nothing wrong... and I didn't deserve this punishment.

I rapidly took in the details of my surroundings. The only way to escape this hall was to go back through the door behind me, operated by that Peridot. Next to the door was a small box on the wall that functioned as a hand print system. This meant that I had to trick one of these Jaspers to open the door for me.

I took a good look at the Jaspers, to see if I could find a flaw in their structure. This proved to be no easy task. The Jaspers were designed to be indestructible forces, almost like tall walls to defend the Empire. The upper part of their bodies, like their arms and chest, proved to be stable. The lower part was strong but I had a feeling that a lot of their body weight put pressure on their knees and feet. This meant that these guards were not as agile or swift compared to smaller gems. However, they could probably outrun me in a straight line if they were really motivated to do so. I'd rarely needed to run as Blue Diamond's Pearl; so, I had to slow them down in order to give myself a good head start.

I used my right foot to trip the guard on my right. As expected, she tumbled over to the floor like a giant tower. Her "accidental" trip caused some of the electrical chains she was holding to break.

The guard of my left pulled on my other chains, and brought me close to her growling face. I quickly lowered myself to the ground and swept one of my legs to trip her. She went down hard, and broke the electrical chains in her hand. This left me free to move, except for the heavy cuffs that consumed my wrists and fists.

I used the cuffs to hit this Jasper on her knees, leaving her unable to move and to groan in pain.

I turned over to the first Jasper I tripped, and saw her rising, snarling at me. "You're gonna pay for that! You defective little RUNT!"

I tore off towards the locked door behind me, letting the fuming soldier chase after me like a mad Gem. The heavy cuff weighed me down, making it hard to keep up the pace. I heard a snarl from behind me. A quick look behind me gave my feet wings as I saw just how close the soldier was.

I finally reached the door, panting and sweating. I spun around and heard the Jasper letting out her battle cry; raising her fist high to punch me. The only way to block her attack was to push back a force greater than her. I looked down at my heavy cuff.

When she was just a few feet away from me, I used all my remaining strength to lift the heavy cuff. I pulled it behind me, and swung it towards her head. It was a direct hit. Her collapsing body made her faint over the hand recognition box. Her hand slid over the box and opened the door for me.

I looked down at my cuff, noting the crack that now ran along it. The Jasper's head was so hard that it cracked the heavy cuff off my wrists and fists. Once I was free from this weight, I ran. I ran and I didn't even look at the Secretarial Peridot, though I heard, and ignored her shout for me to stop. The alarm bells ringing behind me. The halls were flashing bright red lights everywhere, blinding me in my escape. The walls, the floors, everything was a blur as I pushed for more and more speed in my furious dash. My legs felt like substantive jelly, but my feet felt light, powerful and free. It was like my feet were barely touching the ground. I was amazed by my own ability.

Soon, I heard voices behind me. But I didn't turn around. I had to find another hallway or a corner to hide behind. I shot glances to either side, but found nothing.

My feet tripped over a loose floor tile and wire. I felt like my entire world stopped and all the details of my environment were returning back to normal. I thought that this was it… My escape would end here… My gem would soon be shattered by the hands of the authorities, who would take great pleasure in my demise.

However, my eyes soon met with a bright light. The light consumed me, and a smooth unknown surface was surrounding my body, forming into a ball. When the light faded away, I noticed that I was in a space that adjusted and fit to my size. My previous fetal position adjusted to me sitting in a comfortable seat. Buttons appeared, popping up on the walls of this new space and a screen-like window materialized before me.

This was my escape pod! I was safe! I couldn't believe it at first; I was in such disbelief that I laughed. I couldn't help but let out a huge grin.

Suddenly, the escape pod began to shake violently. I heard the start of engines behind me. The shaking stopped and a powerful force pushed me back in my seat. The window in front of me went from showing me pure darkness to the starry depths of space.

I was being sent out into space, and my escape… was not finished yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** **Miss Koi doesn't own Steven Universe, which includes all it's characters and it's episodes, for it respectfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar, Cartoon Network, and it's other creators & owners. I am so sorry that this chapter is sooooooo late. I unfortunately sent this chapter to my editor during a particularly time for them. But luckily this time, I set up an appropriate time to send my next chapter to them. So, Chapter 5 will be out by next Monday or next Tuesday:) Again, sorry that I didn't let you guys know of the delay. Fanfiction needs to work out a feature where you can send blog posts or update messages from the author to the readers:/ Anyway, thank you GaleForceSinger and to all my patient readers. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 4: The Infinite Cosmos And Its Wonders

As my escape pod sped through the vastness of space, I was given an unobstructed view of the cosmos. I never realized how… _beautiful_ … it was. Whenever I traveled through space with Blue Diamond, so many little things distracted me from sitting back and enjoying the view of the universe. The aristocrat gems, keeping up my loyal Pearl facade, staying close to Blue Diamond's side, and all the usual things.

But in the quiet isolated space of the escape pod, I let myself go… I didn't let my former mask interfere… and took in the full majesty of the stars. I had never known, at that point, how colorful the universe was. The white stars… The dark navy sky splashed with colors, such as light blue, purple, pink, and silver… The pitch black of the unknown beyond the light of the stars… The blazing suns filled with mighty red and orange flames… Sweet spherical moons glimmering in colors of white, pink, soft blue, lavender, and silver. There were shades of color that I couldn't name. There was so much depth to space. Even though things may seemed still and calm… all these celestial objects moved slowly through this airless plane. The light of the stars and suns and galaxies looked so warm and inviting, even though the atmosphere surrounding them was cold and unforgiving.

My eyes were enraptured with it's sheer beauty. I soon felt an open smile form on my cheeks, and I loved every moment. It made me question if I had ever smiled before. My hands reached out to the window in front of me, to try to grasp those amazing things floating out in the universe. With my outstretched fingers, I pretended to grasp a dwarf star.

I hummed in my contentment and let my hand fall back to my side.

My beautiful moment with space was interrupted by a sharp, high pitched alarm. I snapped out of my daydreaming and noticed my hand landing on the holographic keypad near my lap. I removed my hand quickly and saw plates of armor unfold, covering my window. I grabbed hold of the sides of the escape pod, preparing for some malfunction or launch sequence I had accidentally activated.

I could feel the escape pod blaze through the galaxy, which I could have imagined to look like a flying comet. My knuckles turned pure white as my hands squeezed onto my seat for dear life as the escape pod shuddered violently. My ears rang along with the agonizing alarm. It made it so loud I couldn't think. So I closed my eyes and hoped for this insanity to end.

A sudden bout of turbulence below the escape pod made my seat jump, and my eyes sprang open in alarm. Then the escape pod met with a series of holes and bumps in the air. I almost couldn't stay in my seat. My head kept bumping into the ceiling of the escape pod. My hands and feet flew all over the place, and through this messy process, made them intertwine with each other.

My twisted body felt the escape pod increase it's speed. Inside, it kept getting warmer and warmer, almost scorching. The angle gradually pointed south, felt almost like sixty degrees. This angle forced me to face my impact head on. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

I was almost surprised when the impact came, and then everything went black.

* * *

The first thing that I remembered was the aching pain in my back. Every part of me was numb, except for my aching back. I groaned before wearily opening my eyes. I found myself bent over backwards on the seat and staring at the ceiling.

I slowly pushed myself up into the cushions of the seat. The window still had pieces of it's armor, but the lower right corner was significantly cracked.

I slithered weakly over to the corner of the window. Luckily, the crack was big enough for me to slip through, though my landing to the ground was certainly not graceful. It felt like I was a heavy sack of titanium being thrown to the floor.

I hissed in pain before peeling myself off this natural terrain. I was thankful that the terrain was soft and forgiving on my body. I almost couldn't believe that I wasn't shattered into oblivion.

It took me awhile to fully get back up to my feet and actually feel balanced. I rubbed my head before opening my eyes. When they did… my eyes beheld something truly exotic yet… strangely captivating...

The world I landed in was lush and full of life. Based on pictures I'd seen in Blue Diamond's reports of the gem colonies, I believed that this was one of those jungle ecosystem planets.

It was night time, yet this terrain was still colorful, vibrant, and bright. The plants were green and blue, yet in the light of their moons, they were also light blue and pink. Their moons, perfectly smooth and flawless, rotated around the planet in opposing directions. The light blue one was smaller than the pink one; about the size of a normal planetary moon. The pink moon was almost the size of a central galaxy sun.

There were plants that towered to the pure starry sky; they were tall, kind of skinny, decorative and wide foliage at their curved tops, and their bases covered completely with rope-like plants. There were shorter plants on the ground and below the taller plants; round and fluffy with foliage. Some of these round and fluffy plants even had things called flora. These flora simmered like gem stones because they smoothly and gently embodied all the colors of the spectrum. The flora, expansive as the other plants that surround them, was so expressive and welcoming. Their sweet yet subtle scent surpassed the scent of Blue Diamond's meditation candles.

My attention was then captured by small blue glowing insects, fluttering in the air like little dwarf stars. I couldn't hear their wings flapping in the night breeze; their simple elegance mesmerized me. My toes took in the scratchy yet soft texture of the smaller, shorter, green, blade-like plants. For the first time, I could actually feel the distinct texture of the ground beneath me. My feet felt liberated and relaxed. I closed my eyes and sighed to myself.

I slowly took a seat, and let my hands pet the wonderful earthy ground. The night breeze brought a faint yet soothing life back into my hair, and made my mind cease its crazy thoughts.

I gradually opened my eyes and looked up to the sky that I just fell from. My contented smile faded. It was then I fully realized my situation. I escaped from Homeworld. Me… A mere and technically treasonous Pearl… escaped her death sentence and fled the system. One of the few gems to be… free… from the guidance of the Diamond Authority.

Was this what the Crystal Gem Rebels felt when they turned their backs on Homeworld?

Yes, I was free but… I didn't know what else awaited me… and that terrified me.

I spent the rest of the night staring into the depths of this planet's galaxy. I left the rest of the exploration of this new world until morning.

 **Author's Note: Sooooo, what did you guys think of my (what I like to call), lovely transition chapter? What are your theories on what will happen next? I know that my editor does;) Trust me when I say, I have a feeling that you guys will have a tough time knowing/predicting on what will happen next;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Miss Koi doesn't own Steven Universe, which includes all it's characters and it's episodes, for it respectfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar, Cartoon Network, and it's other creators & owners. Let me deeply apologize for the the amount of time you guys had to wait for this chapter. I hope this chapter is worth the wait and that you guys enjoy the new things that will happen in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys can forgive for making you all wait so long. The good news is, Geass Studio R2 has made a reading on Chapter 2:D (For those new to the story, this channel has made a youtube reading of Chapter 1:)) Bad news is well...I'm not sure when Chapter 6 will be up:( But I promise you all that I won't make you wait forever for the next update like last time.**

Chapter 5: The Heart of the Enemy

Dawn broke on the horizon, and it was the brightest light I've ever seen. As well as having two moons, this planet also rotated around two suns. One sun was larger than the other. The small sun was bright white, looking like a white dwarf star; while the bigger sun looked like a Red Giant. The two suns lit up the morning sky with radiant hues of dark pink, red, orange, purple, dark blue, light yellow, and white.

The jungle, already a wild and rampant embodiment of life, became even more vibrant and alive when morning came. The colors of the plants popped instantly. The flora were so radiant and pure white, instead of glowing the colors of the rainbow spectrum like they did last night. The scent of the flora consumed the very atmosphere, along with a variety of other scents that I assumed came from the other plants.

What drew me away from the sky was...

 _Ribbit!_

Such a strange sound. It sounded like a deep squeak pressed against a polished floor. I looked over and saw a small, fat creature sitting on a rock. It stared at me. It was hunter green with a yellow underbelly. It squatted on rather fat webbed limbs in the back, and it had skinny front legs. At the bottom of these front legs were sharp little claws. It looked slimy; oozing out some kind of unknown goo. On top its fat head was two large furry and pointed ears. On its bumpy back were a pair of small black wings.

I stared into its eyes for awhile before it squawked its strange sound at me again. I leaned away from it, which made the fat creature hop away into the jungle. It was in that moment that I realized that… I was so unprepared for the unpredictable and dangerous organic life on this planet. The terrain was beautiful, but the creatures seemed to be the complete opposite.

I walked over to the escape pod to see if it had enough energy to give me some information on this unknown planet. I carefully examined the inside chamber of the pod, searching for signs of power. Everything was completely damaged. Both on the outside and the inside. With no tools on hand, I couldn't possibly fix this escape pod by myself. But the good news was...Homeworld couldn't track me. My escape pod couldn't send them a signal. So, I was still free and un-shattered. For the moment at least.

I decided that I had to find intelligent life on this planet, in order to learn about this new world...and how to survive in it.

However, I knew that the journey to find intelligent life would mean confronting the savage life lingering in the vast jungle. Risking the very existence that I had just saved.

I stood in front of the dark and overgrown jungle, and its towering plants. I gulped, clasping my hands together in front of my chest. My body and my mind were not ready for the task ahead, yet...I pushed through anyway.

* * *

The jungle kept blinding me with every step I took. The plants kept swatting me in the face, in the gut, and even at my knees. I had to violently push at the plants back, causing some of them to break at my force. During my struggle, I heard the soft buzzing of small organic beings called insects near my ears. Yet they didn't make contact with my skin. I had a feeling that they sensed that I was not an organic life to feast on.

Finally! I made it to an small but opened area. The sunlight shined through and I could finally see. I let out a relieved moan. At that instance, I could feel hard pieces of the plants in my hair and in my uniform. No wonder Blue Diamond took no interest in exploring the potential colony planets.

Straight ahead was a small body of water. I went towards this, and sat down on the soft and soothing ground. When I saw my reflection, I was taken back by how messy I looked. My uniform was torn and filled with holes, my hair was out of control, my skin was covered in spots of organic terrain. I was so use to my appearance being so orderly and refined that...I had to restore myself to my original state.

The first thing I did was picked out the plant life in my hair. Then, I dipped my fingers into the water and used the tips of my fingers fingers to smooth my hair out. After that, I used the powers in my gem to fix my uniform. My gem glow let out a bright but quick glow. This glow traveled to my shimmering but transparent skirt.

Soon, I moved on to dipping my arms in the water and washing out all the spots.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Meanwhile, in the deep trenches of the jungle, a large creature was slowly galumphing through.

The creature was tall, muscular, and wide. Each step he took shook the earth beneath him. The trees' shadows hid the details and colors of his appearance. The only thing not hidden in darkness was his eyes. His narrow, sharp, glowing, reddish yellow sclera eyes complimented with black pupils. His eyes were a source of light through the mysterious yet beaten trail in the foliage.

On his back, the creature was carrying a huge netted bag with a massive, limp, unknown, yet furry black body inside it. The body in the bag was the twice the size of the creature carrying it, so the creature had to almost drag it with each stomp.

His eyes were straight on, focused on the path before him. But his focus was broken by a sudden bright light to his right. He squinted his eyes and groaned. Then, he muttered quietly, "Ah! What the...?"

He slowly turned to his right and the bright light was gone, but...a soft glimmer of something made him walk through the bushes to investigate. While still carrying his heavy load on his back.

He searched down below to the surface of the bushes. He looked to the sides, trying to see past the vines and branches of the trees. Finally, he pushed open a towering bush just a few feet in front of him.

When the bush was cleared, his eyes widened...he couldn't believe what his eyes were beholding...

Never had he seen a creature...no, a being...no, a female...no, nothing like her before. She was so slender...so soft looking...so small...so gleaming. Every living thing that he had ever encountered always had certain roughness to it. A chip on their shoulder in order to survive the vicious circle of life. But her...there was nothing about her that spoke of this roughness. Everything about her spoke of elegant movement, grace, and flow. To him, she looked like a delicate morning dew drop on a silky web. So fragile that she could burst in the light at any moment. It was like she was made of pure water by the way she glowed by the small pond. Even her clothes matched in this shine.

Her blue fitted outfit emphasized her small, long, lanky body. Her form shared some strange similarities to those of the females of his species. The females of his kind were long and lanky like her, however, his females would certainly tower over her with their height and toned mass. The other females could certainly break this new creature in half and throw her over their heads without breaking a sweat. Although this blue female creature had a small chest like the females of his kind; however, the females weren't completely flat in that department neither. Though, keep in mind, he was not a pervert-ish creature that went out of his way to...well... _look down there._ This was just a simple fact that he had observed afar about the females of his kind.

His eyes accidentally went down the designed opening in her fitted outfit...which brought specific attention to her cleavage. The creature's face hastily turned red; just realizing what he was actually doing. He drew his neck back and shook his head. How could have looked down at the cleavage of an alien female?! Yes, her form was...similar...to that of regular females on his planet. But still! She was of another species! He wasn't trying to gesture to her appeal! In his blind curiosity, he accidentally looked down towards something he shouldn't. And nothing more! He only found her...fascinating...in a foreign kind of way….and nothing more.

Suddenly, his flustered state began to settle down when he caught a whiff of a new yet most wondrous scent. This made him softly sigh to himself and push his beak towards the smell. His mind went wild when he realized that the scent was coming from her. She had a such fragrant yet light scent. She smelt like flora mixed in with the scent of the water and sand. She also smelt incredibly clean, making her scent very fresh and clear.

When his eyes opened, they widened when they took notice of a large, circular, white stone attached to the center of her chest. It glistened by the light reflection of the pond. It had purity in its color, but still had a tint of blue around its curves. At first, he thought this stone was part of some kind of necklace, but...he saw no chain or string tied to the stone. So, was it actually embedded in her skin? He had never seen anything like it. He had never seen an living being with some part of them being...almost non-organic. Was she truly a living and breathing creature? Or something else completely? At that this point, he began to regret his lack of experience in traveling the stars with the other explorers and colonizers. If he didn't just stayed...then maybe...he would know what to do in this situation.

Suddenly, he heard a quiet gasp. His eyes widened and fully realized that she saw him. Heat returned to his cheeks as he saw her staring at him, looking so terrified and frightened of him.

The creature put soo much weight on a tree root he was leaning on, and caused the old root to break in half. He tumbled down the small hill, and landed on the ground face first.

Meanwhile, the Gem refugee was on her feet. Yet, her knees were quietly shaking. She was completely frozen. Her fear got the best of her, forced her to just observe the creature, and awaited for his next move. Her hands clenched tight against her gem, slightly turning it away from him. Her eyes rose with him as he crawled back up to his feet.

He was huge, larger than any Jasper she had ever encountered. She didn't know what this creature was, she had never seen anything quite like him. His skin was a dirty shade of green. He was reptilian. His elbows, the sides of his knees, the sides of his neck, and even the top of his head were speckled with red spots. His hands had five claws, sharp and rough white. His feet were sharp as well, but they were also webbed. He wore a long and dark brown poncho over his body. But to her, his face was the most horrifying feature. He had narrow, sharp looking, black, red, and yellow eyes. A thick neck for his big yet slightly narrowed face. His beak was about a half of a foot long; it had a couple of bumpy ridges on it. He had two powerful jaws. The bottom of the top jaw looked like it had fangs, but really, it was a ridged hard bone to protect the row of sneering teeth inside. His bottom jaw didn't have ridges to protect his bottom row of teeth. In the very front tip of his bottom jaw had a close gathering of tall needle-like teeth. She gulped at how many cruel and deadly teeth there were in his mouth. She also noticed that a thick piece of pink skin was the only thing connecting the two jaw pieces near his cheeks. To top it all off, on the back of his head was a large and spiny yellow fin.

Seeing her petrified state, shaking like a little leaf, made the creature's face softened. But the Gem escapee didn't this see. She took a step back, trying to run away from him without encouraging his primal instincts to chase after her.

"W-Wait!" He called out gently, reaching his claw out to her.

Her body stopped shaking. She brought both of her feet together and turned to him slightly. The creature's sad face lightened, taking her silence and shock as a sign that she just might listen to him.

But in reality, she stopped only to ensure the safety of her life.

"I...I didn't mean to scare you."

Her tight fists loosened and she continued to stare at him.

"T-Truly, I wasn't. I was just...," He tried to explained nervously. He rubbed the back of his thick yet tall neck and cast his eyes away from her. "It's just that..."

His words drifted away when he saw a bright light again. It was coming from the white stone on her chest. She looked down at it, looking bewildered. Her gem felt warm...just like before with fusion.

When her gem stopped glowing, she turned her attention back to the creature and asked, "How did you...how did you do that?"

He strangely enjoyed how refined her voice was. It was so formal yet so soft and almost quiet. There's a hint of shyness to it and certainly was no louder than a small breeze. Nevertheless, he enjoyed it all the same. Most females he has ever met would speak to him in a tone that matched their own roughness and temper. Her voice...was nothing like that.

He shook his head and returned to the topic at hand. He lightened his tone and lowered his volume in order to explain his thoughts properly to her, "I didn't do that. I swear! At least...I don't think so. Wait...you don't know...?"

She looked down at her gem and touched it with the tips of her fingers, "N-No...to tell you the truth. Lately, my gem has had a mind of it's own and..."

"W-Wait!" He stuttered in fear. His claw rose high to point out to her, trembling in the process. "That thing is a g-g-gem?! Which means..you're a...Gem ?!"

Her face lifted with interest. She took a step towards him and eagerly asked, "You've heard of my kind? If so, please tell me where I am and how far I'm from..."

"S-Stay back!" He shouted, taking a trembling step back and holding his claws out in front of him. "I warned ya, d-don't come any closer!"

"I don't...I don't understand." She took another step towards him, "If you have heard of my kind, then tell me why you're afraid of me? What did my kind ever do to you?"

"D-Don't play dumb with me, _Gem_." He sneered, still trying to get over his own shock. "You know why."

"But that's the point, I don't." She gently proclaimed, "I don't know who you are, what you are, or even what planet I'm on! For stars' stake! I don't even know the coordinates to this planet!"

"You mean...you honestly don't know?" He replied in a calmer tone, with a hint of confusion to it. He took a step forward and asked, "You don't know about the Truncanasors or the...?

"The Truncanasors!" She exclaimed in a whisper. She slowly started backing away from her, with fear returning to her face. She looked to the trees high above her head and uttered, "Y-You mean that you're a…?"

"A Truncanasor. Yeah...I am."

"Does….does this mean that I'm on...that I'm on…?" Her voice becoming squeakier by the minute.

"I'm….I'm afraid so ma'am." He whispered, almost strangely hating to tell her that she was….on his planet...Truncatis.

She knew that the Gem Homeworld has been in cross fires with Truncanasors ever since the very beginning. She knew that the Truncantis territory was just as expansive as theirs, and it just keeps expanding...into almost every potential colony planet they've ever come across. Even though that she had never seen or met a Truncanasor, Blue Diamond and her would sometimes settle matters between Gems...and their kind...on the terrains of the potential colonies. But in the end, it usually ended the same. War would break out, and the Truncanasors for some reason always had the upper hand. Blue Diamond and her would usually escape safely before these wars could begin. From the words of Blue Diamond and the other aristocrat Gems, Truncanasors were described to be vicious...unforgiving...hostile beings always ready for a fight...and ready to shatter a gem for the sake of dominance. She remembered the reports speaking of their lack of government and order, and that their King was just as ruthless as his people. Despite the close proximity between their planet and the Gem Homeworld, no gem had never step foot on their planet. That is...until now.

She didn't know what to do. Despite her unstable and shaky legs, she felt like her body was cold and still. It felt like her mind was frozen in time. Her eyes couldn't tear away from his, no matter how hard she tried. She began to regret everything she ever did to escape from Homeworld. She felt like she should have accepted her fate...instead of now being shattered in the claws of the enemy. At least back on Homeworld...it would be her people shattering her painlessly and swiftly.

Meanwhile, the Truncanasor's face softened. She was just as terrified as he was...maybe even more. He could tell that her fear was sincere; she wasn't trying to deceive him in order to have the first attack. She looked like she didn't want to fight him at all. To him, she looked like small prey being cornered. It was like she never...

"You've never seen a Truncanasor before, have you?"

She shook her head in response, not taking her eyes away from his.

He took a step forward and asked with a little smile, "And I'm guessing that you're not one of those warrior Gems I've heard about, huh?"

She nodded her head. Her fists loosened and her tensed body began to relax.

He chuckled softly to himself and comforted her with, "Well, what a coincidence. Cause...I've never seen a Gem before, and...I'm not a warrior either."

"You're...you're not?" She whispered, bringing her head closer towards his direction.

"Nah. Actually, I'm a trapper." He replied with a bigger smile, "I was just on my way to...ah shit! The kill!"

He quickly turned away from her and ran back to the hill he tumbled down earlier. The Homeworld Gem let her curiosity move her body towards him and walk over. While peeking over his shoulder, she could see him fussing over a massive and unknown load in an netted bag.

He then muttered to himself, "Let's see, let's see. No dirt in the puncture wounds. No bleeding so far. A little dusty on the lower half, but not too shabby."

He sniffed it all around and sighed in relief, "Phew! Still fresh. Thank the Great Spirits."

He swung the straps over his shoulders, and placed his netted burden on his back. He returned his attention back to her and explained with a nervous smile, "Sorry about that. I had to make sure that this kill didn't suffer any damage from my little...stumble...earlier."

"What's a...k-illl?" She asked while trying to pronounce the word. She cocked her head to the side.

"Hold on, you've never seen a...? Hmmm, I guess Gems aren't into hunting. Who knew." He pondered aloud to himself. He quickly went back to her and explained, "Anyway, a kill refers to the meat. You know, a dead animal. A dead, no longer livin' animal killed by a hunter or a trapper like myself."

"But..." She asked hesitantly, while trying to not look at the limp and lifeless mass behind him, "Why does a hunter or a trapper need a dead animal? Why do they need to...seize the animal's existence?"

"W-Well," He replied hesitantly, sensing her discomfort on this particular topic, "hunters and trappers gather as much meat as they can; in order to feed their people."

"Feed?"

"Yeah, like food. You know, like uh...sustenance."

"Oh, sustenance. I've heard of that word." Her tone lightened, letting her curiosity and love of knowledge take over her discomfort. "It means to give essential and reviving energy to the organic body, correct?" The Gem remember Blue Diamond's reports addressing sustenance as a requirement for Blue Diamond's negotiations with the living life forms on the potential colony planets.

Meanwhile, the male Truncanasor sighed in relief. But at the same time, he couldn't help but chuckle a little at her comment. "Uh yeah, sure. Let's go with that."

All of the sudden, his head perked high and the fin on the back of his head flared up. He lifted his beak to the sky and sniffed the breeze. His eyes widened and quickly told the female Gem, "We gotta get you out of here!"

 **Author's Note: Ta-Da! Here's my big surprise:D! Another alien species in the galaxy besides the Gems! What do you think of the Truncanasors so far? Or rather, this one Truncanasor so far. Fun fact: I came up with this name by looking up the latin word for jungle. All I did was just add Truncan to sor, and you get Jungle Dinosaurs:D Haha lol! Anyway, I was inspired by Metal Mane's drawing on Deviantart (which I was given permission to create an alien species based off their drawing), along with a theory video on Youtube that I saw awhile back. The video talked about how Homeworld needs that big Cluster geno-weapon because they're in a war with another alien species, aka Ronaldo's Sneoples;) I loved this theory so much that I wanted to explore that kind of concept in my story. Now, I didn't make the Truncanasors quite like the actual Sneople with long necks and heads like snakes. But I made them reptilian, so that counts right? But yeah, in other words, Ronaldo was right about one thing;) Except the Gems are not the Sneople;) Anyway, I hoped that everyone enjoyed the chapter:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** **Miss Koi doesn't own Steven Universe, which includes all it's characters and it's episodes, for it respectfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar, Cartoon Network, and it's other creators & owners. Again, as usual, so sorry to keep you all (my lovely readers) waiting. I hope that the wait this time wasn't too terribly long this time (if it is, I am so sorry:( ) Anyway, I hope this chapter is worth all that waiting, since I did leave you guys on a cliff hanger. **

**First of all, I want to thank all of you for the 73 follows and 59 favorites on this story :3 I never thought this story would get so popular in such a short amount of time. This might have been due to TheGeassStudio's audio readings of my story, but I digress, thank you all for supporting and reading this story:)**

 **Second, I am a bit surprised on the lack of response on Chapter 5. I thought it would get at least some kind of reaction from all of you, now I'm worried that I drew some of you away from this story or weirded you out or something. Let me know why there was a lack response on Chapter 5. What did you think of the last chapter? Did you hate it or love it? Are you enjoying where this story is going so far? Also, please let me know what you think of Chapter 6 too.**

Chapter 6: The Promise

"Quick!" The male Trucanasor ordered the blue Pearl, while opening the big and full netted bag to her. "Get in."

"W-What?" She replied in shock and slight disgust, taking a half of a step away from the dead organic life.

"Please, trust me." He pleaded rapidly, "This is the only the place where they can't find you."

"Who's they?"

"I'll explain later. Just please get in, before it's too late."

For the first time, she saw his sharp eyes softened. She looked at him with confusion and weary suspicion. She couldn't understand his eyes. When she first met him, those eyes would strike fear instantly into the core of her being. But now...they were gentle yet concerned. They were tender yet pleading, almost kind in a way. In the sunlight, she could have sworn that his eyes looked sweet...which was a bewildering thought to her. She couldn't understand why he was doing this. She asked herself why he was helping her instead of handing her over to a potential predator in the jungle or to the warriors of his kind.

"I promise," He whispered, "I won't let them find you."

Despite her better conscious, she jumped into his bag and used the furry yet dead body to cover herself. She curled herself into a crunched sitting position, with her back against his back. When she took a breath in, and then instantly let out a small gagging sound. She had to cover her mouth and nose due to the disgusting smell of the carcass. She had never smelt something so utterly putrid.

"Sorry." He apologized to her quietly.

Quickly, his head perked away from the bag on his back. He sniffed the air. "They're here. Stay low."

Coming from the north, three large Truncanasors emerged from the lush jungle. They all came in three distinct colors. The one in the middle was the largest of three and his skin was pure onyx. The one on his left was yellow, while the one on his right was navy blue. Like the Truncanasor holding the netted bag, they still had the red spots on the sides of their necks, legs, arms, and on top of their heads. They still had black, yellow, and red narrow eyes with incredible jaws, beaks, and sharp teeth. They still had the large spiked yellow fins on the back of their heads, but each of their fins varied in size. The black one had the shortest fin, while the navy blue one had the tallest fin. The yellow Truncanasor had a slightly curved fin. Unlike our friendly Truncansor, these Truncansors only had brown loincloths, red-ish helmets, spears, swords, and other weapons to protect them.

"Hey Boar!" yelled our trapper Truncansor, waving his claw to the group.

The leader named Boar directed his gaze over to the friendly call. His narrow eyes lightened slightly when he saw the green Truncanasor. However, his expression still remained serious and emotionless. His two comrades, on the other claw, had expressions far more deadpan than their leader's.

"Ah. Greggor." Boar spoke out, strolling towards the small pond. His comrades followed after him.

"Fancy seeing you here." Boar commented in his usual deep yet monotone voice.

Boar looked over Greggor's shoulder to observe the netted bag on his back. "I see that the trapping went well today."

"It sure did." Greggor replied with a big grin. Soon, his grin became a smirk, "How generous of you to notice brother."

Boar rolled his eyes at his brother's remark,"Tell me, where ever did you find this Weer buck?"

Boar sniffed the air above Greggor's head and added, "It doesn't smell like it came from the southern hills."

"Well, you wouldn't believe it brother," Greggor answered with his persistent smirk, "but I found this beauty near the Aqua-Sa river."

"The Aqua-Sa river? That's odd. Weer never travel to the Aqua-Sa. Especially from the southern hills."

"I know, I couldn't believe it myself. However, I have a feeling that this buck was simply patrolling his territory before returning to his herd."

"That is true." Boar replied with slight hesitation and disbelief. "It would make sense for a strong buck like this one."

Boar looked closely at the kill bundled in the netted bag. He then questioned while bringing his face close to Greggor's, "Then tell me, if you weren't expecting this buck while near the Aqua-Sa river...then why did you set a Weer trap there in the first place?"

"That's because I **didn't** set a Weer trap there brother." Greggor remarked confidently, "I just set up my usual tree slipknot trap, like I always do whenever I'm hunting around that area. With prey that big nesting near that area, I had to."

"And yet, you had your Weer net prepared on you?"

"You know me brother. A good trapper is always prepared."

"Then, why is this buck soaked in this unusually potent scent? And for that matter,why are you covered in this stench as well?" Boar's face was now so close to Greggor's face that they can see straight into each other's pupils.

However, Greggor's self assured expression didn't back down from Boar's almost fuming face. He even added a chuckle, "You know, the funniest thing happened when getting the buck out of the tree. The branch broke underneath me, and we both ended up dropping into the river. Can you believe it?!"

"Hardly." Boar commented in a un-amused tone.

"So what brings you here? Besides, questioning my very skill set."

"The boys and I are tracking a smoke trail."

"A smoke trail?"

"Late last night, I saw a distant smoke cloud on the northern horizon from my window. We've been following the fading trail ever since. Despite losing the scent and trail this morning, we believe that source of this abnormality is near this area."

The blue Pearl softly gasped in shock. But then, she recovered by quickly placing both her hands over her mouth. Boar's head perked up at this sound. He narrowed his eyes and brought his beak close to the bag.

Greggor turned the bag away from Boar and told him with a smile, "In that case, I should let you go back to your mission. I gotta get this buck back to the Capitol while it's still fresh."

"Hmm," Boar groaned in his throat. Despite his suspicion, he told his brother as pleasantly as he could, "have a pleasant rest of your day then."

Boar and his small army marched to the other side of the clearing. Greggor let out a small sigh of relief as soon as they left. But, Greggor jumped when Boar called out, "Please, try not to get into trouble today."

"I-I won't!" Greggor chuckled nervously, waving back to his brother.

Boar rolled his eyes before disappearing into the jungle. But before his body disappeared into the exotic plant life, his back was in the direct light of the two suns. His long, white, but healed scar glistened in the light.

Greggor sighed in relief again, placing his claw on his racing heart. The netted bag on his back began to move. He swiftly placed it on the ground and opened it. Her light blue head popped out, panting heavily to breathe in the fresh non-putrid air.

"Sorry, took longer than expected." Greggor explained, "My brother Boar is not exactly the most keen conversationalist."

Then, he noticed her panicked expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The escape pod..." She mumbled to herself, gripping the sides of her head desperately.

"What?"

"The escape pod!" She exclaimed to him, her desperation and panic now clear to him, "I forgot about my escape pod! My ship! That's how I came to this planet in the first place!"

She began to pace rapidly back and forth, "Oh nonono! How could I have been so stupid?! How could I have been so blind?! Why didn't I...?!"

"Whoa whoa, take easy." Greggor tried to ease her, reaching out to her to stop her pacing. "We'll find the ship. We just need to reach it before Boar does."

"But how?! He's already heading towards it, and...how am I suppose to hide my own escape pod when I can't even let them see me?!"

"Do you where your escape pod is?"

She stopped pacing, and looked at him as if trying to read his thoughts and what his plans might be. "It's in a clearing like this one, only smaller. Really tall and thick plants surrounding it, and..."

She pointed to the slightly dented hole in the foliage. The hole was the direction she originally came from. "It's in that direction."

"Excellent!" He stated with great and hopeful determination, which confused the gem before him, "I know where we need to go."

Before she knew it, Greggor gathered his kill back on his back and swooped her into his large arms. He looked straight into her draped face, with a confident yet strangely assuring smile. This expression took her by surprise, and she was overwhelmed by the sensation of heat rushing to her cheeks.

Then, Greggor said with a wink, "Don't worry, I know a shortcut. Boar may have his 'tracking' skills, but I know this jungle like the back of my claw."

Greggor charged swiftly into the jungle. Not breaking a sweat while carrying the load on his back and the little lady in his arms.

All that she could think to herself was... _Why?_ _Why was he doing this?_

* * *

The blurs of greens and browns and blues flashed all around her as Greggor rushed through the organic landscape. Her head was rushing as Greggor's speed through the jungle. As much as she was amazed by the fact that he could run despite the amount of weight he had to carry, she could feel her own anxiety and fear taking over. She massaged her temples and her forehead in order to soothe her sharp headache.

Then, she and Greggor rapidly stopped.

"We're here." said Greggor.

He gently placed her back on her feet, allowing her to adjust to her surroundings. Greggor had returned her back to the escape pod and the small clearing. He quickly tied up his kill in the tree.

Then, he went back to his companion and explained, "Alright, here's the plan. I'll dig a hole big enough to bury the ship. While I dig, you fill the hole with as foliage as you can find. The dirt, leaves, and bushes should be able to mask the scent of the ship."

"But the foliage won't fill the hole completely in time," she pointed out, "wouldn't your brother notice a giant hole in the ground?"

"Don't worry, my brother will assume it's either one of my traps or someone else 's. Besides, the hole will be deep enough to at least shadow the ship in darkness. Come, we don't have much time."

She watched in awe as the Truncanasor dug a big hole next to the ship. The hole was as wide as the escape pod, and he kept sinking deeper and deeper into the ground. After what seemed like a few minutes of digging,Greggor popped out of the hole and used his mighty arms to lift the escape pod over his head. He threw the escape pod into the hole. As soon as Greggor accomplished the first part of the plan, the frantic gem gathered branches of bushes and trees into her arms. Once her arms were full, she would run to the hole and empty her load. She kept repeating the process, over and over again. Meanwhile, Greggor slowly climbed out of the hole completely covered in mud. He crawled back to his feet in order to help her. After five fast minutes of gathering and covering, they were done with their task. They were exhausted, out of breath, and looking down at the hole.

They picked up on a sharp snap sound and they retreated into the jungle together. She backed into a trunk of the tree, blending as much as she could into her surroundings. Greggor stood over her, pressing his chest towards her, and placing his claws near the sides of her head. His goal was to use his body to hide as much of her body as he could. They were both silent and still.

Boar and his men arrived at the scene. The two comrades separated from Boar and scouted the clearing. Their beaks were on the ground, trying to catch a whiff of the former smoke trail burning not too long ago. Soon, the two comrades approached the large hole and sniffed near it's edges heavily.

Boar marched slowly towards the hole, looking hard into it's darkened depths. Narrowing his eyes into the specific leaves and sticks gathered at the bottom. He took a small breath in of the hole's scent. His face remaining emotionless, yet still slightly suspicious.

"Boar," One of his men spoke to him.

Boar turned slightly to his side and saw the yellow Truncanasor stand a few feet away from him. "Greggor's scent is all over this place. And it's fresh."

The blue Truncansor from the other side of the hole, started walking over and joining the group. Meanwhile, Boar looked back at the hole. He was quiet,and yet looking deathly terrifying in the light. The breeze caressed the small clearing for a one moment. Boar closed his eyes and took in the scent carried in the breeze.

When he opened his eyes, he turned back to his fellow warriors and concluded, "Probably one of Greggor's new traps. Come, let's go back to the Capitol and report this mystery to the King."

The two other Truncanasors marched out of the clearing with Boar. The trio moved through the jungle with speed, and took no heed of the green Truncanasor and Gem hiding by a tree not too far from the clearing.

When the area seemed calm, silent, and safe to Greggor; he moved his face away from her and the tree. He slowly removed his chest away from hers. The two of them looked around slightly before sighing in relief together. When they realized that they sighed at the same time, they chuckled together.

Greggor's chuckle softened, so that he can hear the laughter of the female before him. Her giggle brought such a sweet expression on her face. Her smile made her small mouth bigger, her cheeks full, and brought color into her light blue face. She didn't try to hide her joy. Her happiness was clear and of detailed flesh. Her expressions were sincere as if...she was alive. Instead of a mechanical, ruthless Gem. And for some reason, this thought made him giggled softly inside. And this hidden laughter strangely comforted him.

 _Irony truly works in mysterious ways,_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, the blue Pearl was amazed by this new sound she was producing, and the sensation that come with it. It tightened her stomach and body in it's motion, yet it still felt natural to her. It liberated her form in a strange way.

Then, she slowly noticed that his laughter was quietly fading. She looked up and was shocked to find a smile on his face. But unlike his confident smirk, his gentle smile was different. It felt different. His smile, like his softened eyes, were focused on her. Whatever she did...she caused this reaction out of him. She had never caused such a reaction out of anyone. She didn't really know how to feel about it. She was surprised, speechless, confused, yet at peace. With each passing moment with this Truncanasor, he became more of a like riddle rather than an organic life form.

Soon, she was caught off guard by her gem glowing once more...filling her chest with it's warmth.

The glow of her gem brought her companion out of his thoughts. He shook his head and commented with a slight chuckle, "Hehe, you weren't kidding when you said that your gem has a mind of its own."

She stared down at her gem, and gently clasp it. She nodded her head and hummed in agreement. Soon, the gem seized it's glowing.

She returned her gaze back to his while covering her gem. She whispered heistantly to him, "T-Thank you...for aiding me in my time of need. Um, Lord...?"

"Greggor." He answered with a casual smile, "Just Greggor. There's no need for the title of 'Lord' I am by no means a Lord."

"Very well, just Greg-gor." She tried to pronounced. Which caused the Truncanasor to giggle under his breath.

"Tell me," She continued, "why did you...save me? Why did you helped me? You had every right to...to turn me into your brother. To turn me into your King. And yet...you didn't. Why?"

His eyes widened, just realizing that the full intent of his actions. Why was he doing this? So far, she has done nothing for him. The Gems were the Truncanasors' most hated enemy. Gems were not like them. They were not even living, breathing, organic beings. They are cold, and lifeless like the stones placed on their bodies. Their stones and forms have an hypnotic appeal used supposedly to break down a Truncanasor's defenses. And then, attack when all the warrior's defenses were shattered. The Gems are like the carnivorous spotted Vor flowers, luring their insect prey into their nectar. They would use their femininity appearance as a way to fool a Truncanasor. Fooling any warrior to believe that they were females that could possibly create an organic life form out of love and motherly instinct. The Gems would overall use their supposed female gender to leave a male to think that they were creatures that could respect the cycle of life and death. When in reality, they have destroyed countless planets in their rampage. They've created beings, it's true, but not out of love or to continue the cycle of life. They resembled more of the mystical monsters and traitors from Truncanasor legend.

And yet...

So far, she has not attacked him. She hasn't even scratched him. She was not a warrior like the other Gems that his people have encountered. She was a Gem of a different sort. She was scared, frightened, and...all alone. For just a moment though...she can be happy and expressive like a Trucanasor. Like him in a way, only in a gentler and softer sense. Her appeal was hypnotic as gossip foretold, but it was not hypnotic like the Vor flower.

She reminded him of tiny zrats that would get trapped in his large net with his kill sometimes. The little creatures wouldn't mean to get trapped with the dead predatory animal. In fact, those small rodents wouldn't even know that the large animal was dead. They would squeak loudly in the trap and beg him to release them. He would see their pathetic beady eyes and give in. He would let them out and never see them again. This was a good example of why he couldn't be a good hunter...or a good warrior. His mind was clever, but...his heart was too sensitive to the needs of others.

This Gem had an appeal of an innocent flora trying to grow in the shadow of a towering tree. So small...so helpless...yet with some potential of hope. She can express fear, anxiety, and struggle like a living creature.

 _What if this was just part of her trick?_ His conscience told him.

His conscience did have a good point, and yet...his instincts told him otherwise. Once his gut settled on an opinion, Greggor couldn't ignore it. Even if he wanted to. His instincts were weak to the matters of his overly sensitive heart. No matter how persuasive his conscience was.

He took a moment to look at her before he answered in a casual yet confident tone, "Well, Miss Gem, it is true that I was...hesitant of you at first. BUT, when I saw that you meant no ill will towards me, then...I saw no reason to be scared of you anymore. I mean hesitant! Yes hesitant! Hesitant is a good word."

This made the Gem burst into a quick giggle. However, realizing that she was laughing at his expense, she forced herself to cover her mouth, and hide her smile. Greggor chuckled along with her, making him feel less foolish.

"Besides, I kinda have a policy against ratting out innocent women. Without the proper conviction that is." He finished his thoughts with a wink and a playful smirk.

But then, his tone softened, his voice almost at a level of a whisper. With a small smile, he asked, "So, since you know my name, may I know yours please?"

The blue Pearl cleared her throat, and crossed her arms in front of her chest in the shape of a diamond. She said properly...as if speaking to a superior, "I'm Facet 347, Cut 5 Kart G, Model for Diamond Court, Color Spectrum blue, Gem Specification Pearl."

"Uuhhh," Greggor uttered awkwardly, "do you...perhaps...have a nickname that I can call you by?"

She cocked her head to the side slightly and asked, "Nick-name?"

"It's a short version of your name. A name that your friends, or even what your family, may call you by. You know, an informal address of yourself."

The only name that she could think of that resembled to this concept of a"shortened" and almost "informal" name was... _My Pearl_...

The words echoed eerily in her mind because the words were echoed her voice...Blue Diamond's voice...

She quickly darted her thoughts away from this haunting memory, and focused on Greggor. It would seem silly for him to call her "My Pearl". After all, she was not his assigned servant. Then again...she wasn't a servant to anyone anymore.

"How about this?" Greggor suggested, while interrupting her thoughts. "I heard at the end of your introduction, you called yourself 'Gem Specification Pearl'. How about I call you Pearl? How's that sound?"

 _I am still technically a Pear_ l, she thought to herself, _but...am I still truly a Pearl? Do I have the right to call myself a Pearl? I may have not betrayed Blue Diamond in my mind, but...I did betrayed her in a sense by betraying the law of the Homeworld. I acted against the proper standard for a Pearl. I betrayed the unspoken by-laws of a Pearl. Would another Pearl even recognize me as Pearl now?_

Still, she couldn't keep Greggor waiting for an answer. He needed an easier name to call her by. In a way that he could understand.

 _I guess...for now..._

"I," She stated hesitantly, "I suppose...Pearl sounds like a suitable option for my informal address."

"Perfect! It's nice to finally meet you Pearl."

"Nice to meet you too. I uh...suppose we can...stop hiding now. Your brother and his army should be gone by now."

"Oh. Right." Greggor realized. He softly parted away from Pearl, allowing her to step away from the trunk of the tree. He noticed that he significantly smudged her with dirt, grim, and mud.

"Oh oops," He said while pointing to the all the mess he left on her unintentionally, "sorry."

Pearl looked at him confusedly before noticing the dirt that Greggor left behind on her uniform.

"Oh dear." she muttered to herself, looking down at all the earthy residue.

"If you want, I have a friend that lives not too far from here. You can wash off there and maybe even rest for a little while." He said, offering his claw to her with smile.

"But..." Pearl replied hesitantly, backing herself slightly from his claw, "What about..?"

"Trust me, out of all the creatures here on Truncantis, Jasora is the one Truncanasor you can trust to be by your side. Believe me, she will be merciful and give you a fair chance."

Pearl turned her face away from his. He could see the distress forming upon her face. Her hands drew themselves close to her chest. His smile withered, and his eyes softened at this display.

"How could you be so sure?" she asked in a whispered. "I...I don't mean to insult this Jasora...or even your faith in her. But..."

"Here."

All of the sudden, Pearl's head was covered by the hood of a brown poncho. Greggor's poncho. She looked down and took the ends of the poncho in her hands. She noticed how the cloak covered almost her entire body. Almost reaching her ankles. It was just as dusty and dirty as Greggor was. But...

She gazed back up to Greggor, who's smile returned to his face. His body was now bare without his poncho. All that he had on was a loincloth.

He brought his head to her eye level and gently clasp the sides of the hood. He then explained, while searching for her eyes past her soft hair, "This poncho, will cloak your face and scent away from my people. It will be a sign of my promise to you. I promise...no matter what will happen to me...the King will not find you...Boar will not find you...no beast on this planet shall not lay a claw on you...not as long as I am here."

Pearl was speechless. She stared at Greggor with her mouth slightly parted, and her body was still as her lips. A soft dark blush flushed on her cheeks. As a Pearl, it is her sworn duty...her sole programming... to be loyal. Her loyalty to her superior...her master...her mistress...should surpass the loyalty of a solider to a captain. Greater than her devotion to her Gem Empire. The very breath and life in her body must speak of this loyalty at all times. She was so use to being the individual that always gave...who always spoke of loyalty first. She had never had someone who swore loyalty to her first. Especially when she had not given much in return. He was swearing loyalty to her...a Gem...his enemy...his burden...a traitor...a refugee...a Pearl who was barely a Pearl. She wasn't use to this...this new sensation...this new aching adrenaline in her body.

 _How does one respond to this behavior? How does one respond to such a promise?_

"So, whadda say? Are you...going to give Jasora a chance?" He asked, offering his claw to her once more.

She was drawn out of her thoughts and stared down at his claw. It was so welcoming despite it's sharp points. She lingered her eyes back to his, and placed her small hand into his.

"If you're there, then...I will."

The first of many promises that she will make for her Trucanasor, Greggor.

 **Author's Note: Again you guys, what did you think of Chapter 6 and that cliffhanger?:3 So sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger, but that'll just get you guys hyped for Chapter 7 right?;) Sorry, I'm so mean!XD Anyway, I don't know when Chapter 7 will be out cause I'm still working on it:P But with the summer season, I have more free time to pursue my creative writing and finish Chapter 7 for you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** **Miss Koi doesn't own Steven Universe, which includes all it's characters and it's episodes, for it respectfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar, Cartoon Network, and it's other creators & owners. Again, as usual, so sorry to keep you all (my lovely readers) waiting. I hope that the wait this time wasn't too terribly long this time (if it is, I am so sorry:( ) Anyway, I hope this chapter is worth all that waiting, since I did leave you guys on a cliff hanger. Thank you all for your growing and continuing support and enjoy:)**

Chapter 7: The Willingness to Survive

(Pearl's POV)

His poncho, despite how scratchy and itchy it was against my skin, was surprisingly...warm...and comforting. In a soothing sense. Like being embraced in my own arms. The hood gave the top of my head a sense of protection, and this feeling of protection traveled to all the parts of my body.

But, his claw...Greggor's claw...was much warmer than his poncho. In fact, the warmth of his claw was the warmest embrace that my skin has ever encountered.

My hands were so accustomed to the light, formal, but numbly cold brushes of Blue Diamond's hands. Not to mention, my hands could only touch hers if she requested me to do so. Even though this request, it was a small, proper, graceful ceremony itself. Resulting only in a minute long placing my cupped hand slightly over her finger tips. My hands weren't use to an embrace like this for so long. Then again, my hands weren't use to any party holding them so willingly.

I couldn't tell how long we've trekked through the jungle for. All that I knew, and still holds true to this day, was how vast and deep this ecosystem is. Throughout our journey, new and unknown plants and foliage that varied with size, color, height, design, and even by scent. I didn't encounter as many creatures as I expected to. Or at least, I didn't encounter as many carnivorous creatures as I dearly hoped. Rather, I catch glimpses of furry bug eyed things with round heads and long appendages from their backside. I believed they were tails at the time of my discover. They were swinging from the trees and hiding in the shadows just staring at me. All over the ground, an occasion long body creatures with brownish and blackish fur scurried from one fat foliage to the next. They had tails that were strangely curled and pink, almost bare and vulnerable. They had beady, almost cloudy looking eyes. These creatures were no bigger than my foot.

I mostly saw insects on my journey. They were tiny, just like the ones the night from before and earlier in to day's cycle rotation. However, like the plants, they varied in color and design. I became entranced by the shiny and glistening armor like structure on their bodies. I marveled how their little wings sparkled with their armor in the light. These insects were the only creatures I've encountered so far to resemble the strange yet wonderful beauty of this planet. Each one was different from the rest, and each one stood out to me. Some had spotted patterns on their armor, some had stripes, some had even had patterned shapes on their armor similar to splattered spots.

The ones with the splattered spots reminded me of the fusion. It was strange. At the time, it seemed so long ago when I first laid my eyes on the fusion at the Cloud Arena. And yet, it didn't happen not too long ago. At least during a lifespan of a Gem that is. But every insignificant detail about her was still as fresh as it was back then. Her large, uncontrolled, yet spirited hair. Her splattered, misarranged clothing vibrant with color. Her three bright eyes, filled with colors like red, blue, and purple. But above all else, the way she expressed herself after she fused. The more I looked back on this situation, the more I realized just how confused and terrified she looked. It was as if she was sharing the same, almost out of body experience with me. Both sharing the same simple sensations of fear and confusion. Though, I had a feeling that her experience was probably mentally transformative than mine was. Which, probably made the whole ordeal just simply horrifying for her.

I then wondered how the rare Sapphire and the calm Ruby were doing on that young hydrogen-oxygen based planet. Are they scared? Are they lost? Are they safe? Are they shattered? Do they feel alone? Will they fuse again? Will they encounter the Crystal Gems? Or...are they feeling what I am feeling right now...here on this new and almost terrifyingly exotic planet?

I walked directly behind Greggor, pressing each of my foot steps into his large yet messy stomps in the wet ground. According to Greggor, this was to not only hide my physical trail, but also hide my scent trail as well. It seemed like these Truncanasors relied so much on their organic function to smell rather than their other bodily functions. It was like they saw the world in smells rather than through their eyes. The complete opposite from Blue Diamond's Court, which their very values were based on the concept of visual presentation. Then again, now that I think about it, every Gem that I've met on Homeworld relied in some sense the ideals of a perfect visual appearance. Even Blue Diamond relied on this to some intent, despite holding herself higher than the ideals of a common Gem.

I looked down at feet, and witnessed how much dirt was gathering on my toes. My feet felt like they were building a separate, smooth, yet grainy layer upon the skin at the bottom of my feet. It was a protective yet unusual sensation for not only for my feet, but for my skin in general.

Greggor turned his head towards me, and the sides of his eyes met with my gaze. I was able to catch of glimpse of his ever persistent smile.

"We're almost there." He assured me, before turning his gaze back to the trail.

Due to Greggor's enormous size, not to mentioning the width of his massive kill, I wasn't able to see exactly where we were heading towards. All that I hoped for was...I hope our trail didn't take us directly into Capitol.

Back on Homeworld, the Truncanasor Capitol was a place shrouded in mystery. It was the embodiment of every Gem's nightmares because of The Guardian. Even though, not much was known of the Capitol to the public, every Gem knew the all true tales about the gruesome monster who protected the Truncanasor. We Gems called it The Guardian. This creature was the sole reason why the Diamonds or any Gem army couldn't even come close to conquering the Capitol, which would subject the entire planet into the hands of the Homeworld. The Guardian was described to be the largest organic life form that ever roamed Truncantis. Probably the largest organic life form to ever roam in any galaxy that the Homeworld has ever encountered. Based on the hushed exchanges from Blue Diamond's court, The Guardian was rumored to look like a giant Truncanasor. Some say that the creature breathed fire, some say that it's claw was bigger than five Gem fleet ships,and some have even say that it's eyes glowed like a Red Giant star ready to explode in space.

Soon, my eyes were temporarily blinded by a quick yet bright light. It was then I realized how truly dark the jungle depths were. When I opened my eyes once more, they widened at the sight of our new destination. It seemed that we were high on top of some escalated terrain mass. The planet's breeze blew gently through my face, and softly caressed my cheeks. We looked over a vast and expansive view of the blue sky horizon, and the lush yet roaming scope of the Truncanasor's land.

Greggor's claw slowly but still suddenly left my grip. This surprised me because as soon as his claw released my palm, my hand felt cold and it almost made my body shiver. A sensation I thought solely belonged to the organic life forms that needed the basic function of heat and temperature. While Greggor walked away from me and the ever continuing view, I looked down at my hand. As if, I could maybe catch a glimpse of this heat escaping from my palm or perhaps see an imprint of Greggor's claw in my grip.

I shook my head, and directed my attention towards the view. It was then I noticed that were were close to the edge of a cliff. I approached the edge with some caution and tipped my toes slightly over it's drop. As if my eyes couldn't widened any further. Not only did I witnessed how the jungle terrain was, I witnessed how big the planet was. And how small I felt in comparison to it's size. It's hills, mountains, and towering plants could outmatch the height and size of Homeworld's greatest temples and towers. And to think, all was this was naturally made. It was hard for me to believe at the time. I looked down from the horizon and saw an indent between these roaming hills and mountains. But in this indent was the very thing that I wanted to avoid at all cost. It was the Capitol and the Guardian.

The Guardian was an organic creature of incredible size and oozed great strength. It was as a large as a fleet of Homeworld ships. The Diamonds would look like mere pebbles in the presence of this life form. But at the time,I had a feeling that I wasn't seeing the complete height of the guardian. It's reptilian, four legged body and tail wrapped itself around the large city. But not in a constricted manner, instead, in a strangely comfortable and gentle manner. In fact, the Guardian's eyes were closed and it's head was resting on the ground. He was not on duty,but rather...re-charging his energy? Was this what natural life forms called sleeping? Again, I remembered this unusual function from Blue Diamond's reports. The Guardian's skin was much like Greggor's skin, except it was a very dark shade of green. Almost looking like dirt. It's reptilian skin consisted with the patches of color shattered all over it's body and it's wings. These patches of bright colors looked soft and made of a different substance. Something lighter than tough reptile skin. I later discovered in my long journey that these new textures were called feathers. Winged creatures like birds needed these to fly and lift their bodies into the air naturally.

I then took a closer look at the terrifying capitol of the Gem's most hated enemy. Unlike Homeworld, most of buildings were small and insignificant. They looked like triangular molds of dirt forming from the terrain of the planet. For some reason,they were all circled around an open spaced center and a large hole in this space. All the buildings were for some reason facing the direction of south east. The one structure that towered above the rest of the city was a large northern temple. The temple was brown, and almost firming out of the earth like most of the city. It had many many steps leading to it's imperial top. Was this the King's temple?

My instincts took over and made me take a couple steps back. Away from the edge of the cliff. Away from The Guardian. Away from the Capitol. Away from the King. I torn my gaze from all of it and returned it to Greggor.

"Jasora!" He called out, cupping his claws around his mouth, "Hey Jasora! JASSOOOR~!"

"I'm coming! Don't shout." Two voices simanteously announced together,almost sounding like their voices were echoing. The two voices also seemed female.

I followed the direction of Greggor's gaze and found a medium sized mold of dirt two feet away. This mold of dirt had a hole in it's center.

 _What was this thing?_ I pondered to myself.

Suddenly, I was taken back by the immediate appearance of two pairs of glowing yellow and red eyes. They were narrow like Greggor's.

"Ah Greggor. My child, good to see you. As always." The two voices echoed pleasantly in the hole.

The tone of the two voices then turned into an un-amused groan, "Though today, my young one, it seems like you've have not properly practiced the virtue of patience yet."

"I'm sorry Jasora," Greggor apologized sincerely into the hole, "forgive me. But, I have a reason for my impatience today."

"And that is?"

"W-Well," Greggor began to explain hesitantly, "you see...I'm in a bit of a...difficult situation. Not dire by any means, but..."

"Again, young one, my patience is not quite like what it use to be." The two voices slightly groaned again.

"Um, excuse me?" I whispered, raising my hand towards them.

Greggor turned around towards me, and his eyes widened at my outburst. Despite this, I walked past him and crouched in front of the hole. I saw how wide these four eyes were at the sight of me.

"Perhaps, I can help explain Greggor's difficult situation." I explained to the creatures in the hole.

I used the opening in Greggor's large poncho to reveal my gem to this Jasora character.

"Kana..." The two voices stated in their native tongue. It almost sounded like a hiss in their breathless whisper.

I couldn't believe it. There were some words that even escaped a Gem's natural function to translate every possible language.

"My name is...Pearl, Jasora." I continued despite my shock, "I know that...I shouldn't be here. With good reason. But..."

"Stop." The two voices whispered to me, "We can't talk. Not here. Follow me."

Suddenly, the two pairs of eyes disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait Jasora!" I exclaimed to Jasora, bring my head into the dark hole in the ground, "Follow you where?"

"To her hut." Greggor pointed towards the hole and added, "Underground."

"Why is her hut down there? Why doesn't she simply live in the Capitol like the rest of the Truncanasors?"

"Oh, Jasora is just one of those that likes her space." Greggor chuckled lightly, "That's all."

"So, how are we suppose to...?"

My question was soon answered when I witnessed Greggor immediately fitting almost half of his body into the small opening in the ground. But it's nearly impossible and illogical for his body to bend and fit into this hole in such a fashion.

"Greg-Greggor," I stuttered, feeling my wide opened jaw dropping to the ground, "how did you...?"

"What? This? It's nothing, at least for us Truncanasors. We're use to digging, and crawling into holes for underground work. Don't worry, your body should be small enough to fit into this hole. Trust me, it's bigger than it looks."

"Are...are you sure Greggor?" I asked while examining the hole for one last time.

"Here."

Greggor began to claw at the boundaries of the ground opening, thus making the hole itself bigger.

"The hole is now, without a doubt, big enough for you. Now, all you have to do is follow me. Got it?" He finished his question with a smile.

With a smile like this, for some reason, it's hard to say no. Despite my better conscience to simply not go down that hole and leave this cliff side immediately. As much as I find comfort in his smile, I began to see how frustrating it can be under certain circumstances.

I reluctantly nodded yes to him and made an agreeing moan. With one last time, Greggor quickly slipped into the hole and disappeared into it's pitch darkness. Once Greggor left, I looked down the hole and gulped. Then, I slowly positioned my legs into the hole, ready to slide myself into Jasora's underground hut.

With a deep breath in, and with my eyes closed, I released my body into the hole. My trip down into Jasora's hut was as quick as Greggor's incredible speed. I landed directly on my bottom, and the soreness immediately became apparent in that area. I groaned before opening my eyes.

I soon became in awe with the amount of light and beauty that filled the spacious underground home. This space was growing all over its walls...gems? Without the presence of a Kindergarten system? How can this be? It couldn't possibly be cause there's no Gem Colony on Truncantis.

These gems, or stones, or whatever they seemed to be did glow like growing infant gems. They glowed in the brilliant hues of blues, purples, and pinks. Some even glow solely in a bright red hue. Though, what made them different from infant gems was the fact that they seemed to progress with the growth of wall themselves. Instead of burying into the ground and creating holes in the earth, these glowing objects seemed to be progressing as an extension of the walls themselves.

Greggor stood in front of me and offered his claw to me.

"Oh thank you," I responded while taking Greggor's claw. He helped me back to my feet, and I then asked him, "Greggor, what are these?"

I pointed towards the large glowing objects growing out of the wall nearest to our right side.

"Those are crystals."

I recognized the voice immediately. Or rather the voices. It belonged to the mysterious Jasora. When I saw her, in the soft light of the glowing crystals, my eyes widened. I almost lost my breath, along with the strength in my legs.

This Truncanasor had two heads. Two heads! This was simply...unfathomable! I had never seen any being, Gem or not, existing with two heads. Therefore, such a feat for an organic life form to do so is almost impossible. How can this be? Blue Diamond, or any Gem in the Court mentioned some of these Truncanasors with two heads. Why did they fail to tell me this?! Did they simply never met such a Truncanasor before or was this a topic not worth the gossip? It was hard to believe that the latter being an actual option for Blue Diamond's Court. All topics were worth the title of gossip for the Court.

But regardless, more importantly...why didn't Greggor fail to mention to me that Jasora had two heads?! Did he just assumed that some Gems back on Homeworld had two heads? Well, he was sorely mistaken.

I took a shaky step back away from this creature. She had a dark, greyish green skin that looked as hard as stone. Her whole body was craved with this creamy white lines that created swirly designs on her skin. Unlike Greggor, she had a much slimer body. True, she was tall and muscular like Greggor. But, she wasn't built like a wall like Greggor. She wore a sleeveless brown cropped top that covered her chest, along with a long thick brown skirt covered in brown foliage in various shapes, sizes, and textures. Her wrists and arms were covered in bracelets gleaming in colorful tiny beads. Her collarbone was decorated in short necklaces shimmering in these colorful tiny beads. Truly, the craftsmanship in her jewelry was remarkable, something I would never expect to come out of the Truncanasor culture.

Her neck, or rather, her necks were slim but incredibly long. They looked like they could wrap around my rib cage and trap me in a suffocating grip. It sent shivers up my spine just thinking about it.

The most distinct feature about her face was her eyes. All four of her eyes were narrow, red, and yellow like Greggor's yes; but, her eyes seemed sharper than Greggor. They almost looked cold and hard like her skin. Looking deep in their glowing depths made my body tremble. What made it worst was the fact I didn't which pair of eyes to look into. Each pair reflected my terrified reaction. I should have tried avoiding her gaze all together. But I couldn't help but stare, as if I was caught by the Homeworld army itself. However, her face was slightly softened by the the thin but colorful beaded headbands on her foreheads. Each headband had a large death dangling from it's sides. The headband on the left head had a black feather, while the headband on the right head had a grey feather. The fins on the back of her heads were yellow like Greggor's, but not as tall and prominent as his.

I was suddenly taken back when this Jasora lowered both of her heads towards my eye level. I gulped nervously, and my body stiffened in fear. All her eyes were more terrifying up close.

But then, something unexpected happened. Her sharp, harsh eyes softened. They suddenly looked...curious? Concerned? Or both? Either that, I did not expect eyes as narrow as hers to soften even in the slightest.

"Have you..." She asked, "never seen crystals before?"

I didn't know how to answer. My throat felt dry and clogged, and my lips felt completely useless. Despite this, I stuttered in a slight whimper, "N-No."

Jasora's eyes widened, as if my answer peaked her curiosity. "Fascinating." She almost stated in a whisper, but still not taking her eyes off me.

After a couple of seconds searching for my eyes, an uncharacteristic smile, or should I say smiles, softly formed on her faces.

"In that case," she explained in a strangely almost joyous voice, "there is no need to be afraid of them young one."

 _I wasn't afraid of them_ , I told myself, _I was afraid of her_.

"Hey Jasora," Greggor interrupted, "Is it alright if Pearl could wash up here for a bit?"

"But of course," Then, Jasora step to the side and let her long arms point towards the back of her underground hut. "Right this away. Young One."

She said it again. Young one. What did she mean by that? I was by no means young by any organic life form's measure of time.

Before I could ask what that meant, my eyes beheld what lingered behind Jasora. In the back space of her chamber was a gathering of water. Unlike the small puddle in the clearing, this gathering of water was certainly a pond. Quadruple the size of that small puddle without a doubt. But the size of the pond was outshined by the pond's sheer radiance. It reflected all the soft glows, colors, and shines of the crystals that filled Jasora's space. It looked like it had great depth and clarity. But more importantly, it looks so cool and clear. I could already feel my body ache for it's coolness and it's cleansing powers. Certainly, that little pond didn't suffice.

The pond drew me close it, giving me enough courage to walk past the terrifying Jasora. I took off Greggor's poncho and gave to him. When I reached just centimeters away from the water, I lightly dipped the tip of my dirty toe in. It made me sigh in sweet satisfaction. The water was cooler than I imagined.

I composed myself to balance on tippy toes, closed my eyes, and walked across the water's surface. It felt like it had been so long since I rejuvenated myself. Like I did back in my private chamber back on Homeworld.

I remember my private chamber well. It was room entirely made of water. Ponds, falls, and streams everywhere. Flowing at a steady and smooth speed. The speed was so smooth that you could barely hear the water. It was almost pure silence. The ponds, falls, and streams made my small private chamber seemed so big. It was like my own corner of the world. The only place that truly belonged to me...me, a mere Pearl...owning something. Such a concept, isn't it? It was the only place that didn't demand me to be Blue Diamond's Pearl, to be a Pearl, and to be a servant. In my chamber, I was...oh how should I say it? I was peaceful, but empty. I was rejuvenating for the sake of my sanity and breaking my routine, not for my actual health or for maintaining my prim condition. Looking back at it now, I can see why I was so desperate for it.

But, back to Jasora's private pond. I was suddenly drawn out of my reminiscence when I heard a soft gasp behind me. I stopped in the middle of the pond, still on my tippy toes and on top of the water's thin surface. I turned around and saw Greggor. Particularly, the expression on his face. His eyes were widest to their fullest capacity, and his bottom jaw was far from his top jaw.

"Greggor?" I asked him, "Is there something wrong?"

"H-How are you?" He replied in a slightly higher voice, pointing his claw towards my feet, "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" I asked once more, cocking my head to the side.

"That!" He exclaimed, pointing towards my feet once more. Only with more emphasis. "Walking on water! How are you doing that?!"

Jasora responded to our conversation by chuckling to herself. She cover both of her mouths with both of her claws. Again, her faces look uncharacteristically distorted when she expressed other emotions like joy and happiness. The mystery continues.

I shook my head slightly, away from Jasora and returned my attention back to Greggor. "Well, it's really quite simple actually. You see, Pearls are made underwater, in the mantle of the shelled mollusk Kindergarten capsules. Because of our origin, Pearls, along with few other Gems, have a natural connection with water. And this connection entitles me and other Pearls to balance and walk on on water. This ability to balance and walk on the water's surface allows Pearls to access the center point of the body of water, the ideal spot for a Pearl to rejuvenate."

In all honesty, I felt uncomfortable and unsure when explaining my answer to Greggor. At the time, I felt like the only real difference between Gems and organic beings was the material in which they were made of. Based on Greggor's face, throughout my entire answer, I then truly realized the drastic and significant differences between us. It showed me, not only how abnormal and strange Gems were, but how strange and abnormal I was. Me, a Pearl. A common, manufactured Pearl. A Pearl, despite their regal status as a upper class servant, was a gem a dozen.

Or at least in that moment. That feeling was only temporary in that moment, but as my journey soon progressed further down the line, this feeling did returned. And it would change me completely.

Another reason why I felt so unsure during all this was because I had to talk about myself to another. Another being who was not my Diamond. I had to explain something about my own nature to someone who was not my Diamond. It was terrifying enough just to express my thoughts to Blue Diamond, let alone a new acquaintance.

But luckily, I was able to change the subject and draw the attention away from myself.

"But Greggor," I pointed out to him, "I fail to see how this is such a extraordinary skill. There are Homeworld Gems that control and manipulate water to their will. There are some that can extract all the water off a single planet."

In that last statement, I saw Greggor's eyes significantly widened. There was a flash of shock, but also something else. It looked like pain, but in a lesser form. In that instance, I immediately wished that I didn't state that last statement.

"That maybe so," Greggor finally replied, breaking the silence between us, "but to us Trucanasors, it's amazing cause...we can't walk across water like you can. Especially me." He chuckled at end, lightly as usual. As if there wasn't any tension at all.

"He is right," Jasora added, "We Truncanasors would sink like stone in the water if we didn't know how to swim. In fact, every creature we have ever know can't do what you do."

My eyes were wide, and my lips couldn't utter the words. I had draw my face and body away from them, and focus on re-healing my body once more. In that moment, I almost needed to forget what they just said. Yet, I didn't understand why I felt thus urgent need. I allowed my form to gracefully sink in, straight like an arrow.

Once I was underwater, I curled myself into a ball and closed my eyes. I was suspended, just below the surface. I embraced the sweet temperature of the pond, I embraced it's soothing darkness. But above all,I embraced it's silence. Back then, I only appreciated water for it's silence and for what it can do for me.

Once I felt like my form was new once more, I floated out of the water. I rose above it, still in my curled ball position. Then, I slowly unfurled myself. I felt like it was a new day and that my body has awaken. I regained my original tip toe position, landed on the water's surface, and opened my eyes.

I gradually turned around, and saw Greggor and Jasora staring at me. Jasora's expression was un-readable, but Greggor's face looked like he was shock and wonder. It look he was facing the Great Diamonds themselves for the first time.

* * *

"Would you like some tea, Greggor?" asked Jasora.

She presented what appeared to be a kettle, a very rusty looking kettle. Greggor happily presented his small, handle-less cup to her and replied, "Yes please."

We were all sitting around a pit. A pit filled with burnt, ashy, large pieces of brown foliage. We were all sitting on these large cushions and blankets, which were surprisingly comfortable and soft. The blankets looked like they were weaved out of a harder, thicker material. While the cushions were covered in a material that was like hair. Only much thicker and layered. The blankets had such fascinating designs of them. Despite their plain light colors, their designs were truly impeccable.

I was so distracted by the cushions and blankets that I was almost taken by Jasora's remark, "Would you like some tea too, my child?"

My child? Again, why did she call me that? More importantly, what does the word "child" mean? Is it the Truncanasor term for Gem? No, it can't be cause she calls Greggor "my child" sometimes. These Truncanasor sure know how to avoid the Gem's natural function to interpret all alien languages. How do they do it?

I was unsure how to answer Jasora's request, so I went with what I thought what was the most logical. Especially, for my circumstance. "Um, no thank you. Us Gems don't need liquids, such as tea, to sustain ourselves."

"Really." She remarked breathlessly, almost drawing the word "really". Her tone was so curious, and show her fascination with me clearly. Her eyes widened, which immediately made me feel unsettled.

I couldn't understand how this Jasora was suppose to help me. I was grateful for her letting me bathe in her home, but there was still a bigger issue at hand. I still couldn't trust her. I still didn't see what Greggor saw in her. I wanted to trust her. In part due to the need of seeing another tomorrow on this planet, but also...for Greggor.

"So child," said Jasora, interrupting my thoughts suddenly, "are you going to tell me your story?"

"My...my story?"

"You know, how you came to be here?"

"Why do you need to know?" I asked suspiciously.

Jasora just simply smiled at me, ignoring the suspicion in my tone. "If I'm going to help you, I need to know you."

"Do you not trust me?" I asked her simply.

Jasora looked down at her tea cup, and traced around the top edge of it with the tip of her claw. "I know that you're sincere, my child. But if you want allies..."

Then, looked back up to me. Staring straight into my core with those piercing gold and ruby eyes. "You need to be honest with your allies."

"You need to give them the same amount of honesty as they would give to you. An honesty in their word, in their bond with you." She said almost lightly and casually, "It's as simple as that."

"Well..."

I didn't know what else to say. It made sense logically, yet I still didn't get it. I wasn't use to having allies. I wasn't use to all this. More importantly, I wasn't use to talking about myself. In fact, it almost terrified me to do so.

What if it ended in a disaster? Like it did with...Blue Diamond...

However, my logical mind kept telling me to swallow my fear and get it over with. It needs to be done. We need to survive.

I closed my eyes and took a gently breath in order to calm my nerves. Then, I opened my eyes and began my story.

I told them everything. I explained everything to the best of my ability. I told them how I was Blue Diamond's Pearl, a servant to one of Homeworld's highest Matriarchs. I told them about the Court, the Sky Arena, and the young hydrogen based planet. The planet where it all began. I told them about the calm Ruby and the rare Sapphire, and the small bond that blossomed between them. But soon, this bond transcended all logic and reason when they fused. The reason for it, at least according to my mind at the time, was the Crystal Gem rebellion. I told them how my gem glowed, despite all odds. I told them how the calm Ruby and the rare Sapphire escaped, but left me under Blue Diamond's watchful diamond pupil eyes. I regretfully told them how Blue Diamond ordered for my demise, and declared my betrayal against her and the Gem Empire. I told them how I barely escaped with my life. I told them how I crash landed on Truncanatis and meet up with Greggor. Finally, I told them how my gem glowed mysteriously and how I barely escaped the hunt led by Greggor's brother Boar.

What I didn't tell them was...my life before the eventful day on that young hydrogen based planet, my conversations with Blue Diamond, how I almost lost hope during my lowest moment, what truly motivated me to escape, my thoughts and feelings during this entire ordeal, and...how I felt about my relationship with Blue Diamond and my lingering loyalty towards her. I didn't tell them my leftover thoughts about my gem. Why did it glow? Why did it glow because of the rare Sapphire and the calm Ruby? Why did it glow because of their fusion? Why did my gem glow when I first met Greggor? What was the connection between Greggor, the rare Sapphire, and the calm Ruby?

Throughout my story, I would take a peek at Greggor and Jasora. Jasora's expression, as usual, was riddle. Hard to read, yet strangely and intensely focused on me. I had a feeling that she was taking in every word I was saying. But I alsogot the sense of her patience, and she used this patience to encourage me forward.

As for Greggor, like Jasora, his focus and attention was solely on me. But unlike Jasora, Greggor's focus on me had a gentler side to it. His wide eyes seemed soft to me. Was it his awe, wonder, or his shock? No, it was something else. And at the time, I couldn't name it. Let alone comprehend it. It was similar to the time we first meet, when he tried to gently call out to me to stop.

At first, it was incredibly stressful to introduce my tale. I truly didn't know to begin. How to begin a story which you barely remember the beginning yourself? So much has happened, so many events have consumed my memory. Add this with the fact that, as a Pearl, I was not trained to talk about myself. I was not trained to express my thoughts. I was trained to reflect and reply, in the briefest way possible. I was a listener. I was programmed to be a listener, not a teller.

My Diamond was my teller. My Diamond reflected my thoughts, emotions, and all I could ever say.

However, things are different now. I now I had things that solely belonged to me. All those events that led me here now belonged to me, whether I liked it or not. And these events led me to form my opinion, my own thoughts on these matters. Once formed, they continue to grow. And once they grew, they had to be expressed through my lips. That's why I got carried away with Blue Diamond.

As my story progressed, I continued to restrain myself. However, my own restraint was sometimes weakened by the adrenaline of my emotions associated with my memory. I was so tempted to spill out my feelings associated the facts, but I told myself to be careful. Be steady, and be cautious. This is still a new world. It did not belong to me. It is beyond my control. And I barely knew this place. I barely knew the creatures before me.

However, once story reached to the point describing my experience with space and the planet Truncanatis itself, story telling became a bit more relaxing for me. Was I getting use to it or did I enjoy talking about these subjects? Or both at the same time? Either way, it was easier to conclude than it was to begin.

I waited for their response patiently. I was immediately tortured by their silence. There was nothing. No words, no answers, no anything. Just their wide eyes and dropped jaws headed towards my direction. It frustrated me seeing them like this, with nothing to say. After all that,they decide to give me nothing! After the anxiety, fear, and pressure to confess all that I have, they do this!

Luckily, the silence didn't last for more than a minute. Jasora turned away from me and walk towards the other side of her cave like home.

"W-Wait!" I called out to her.

She stopped. She turned slightly to face me.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"I must discuss this with the Great Spirits." She replied, in a deep and almost revered voice.

"The Great Spirits?" I questioned softly, almost talking to myself at that point.

Without answering my question, Jasora continued to walk away and went through a tall and wide hole in the wall,leading to a darkened room. I could barely see what was inside it, it was like her body disappeared in it's darkness.

Then, I turned to Greggor and asked almost aggressively, "Greggor, who are these Great Spirits? Why didn't you tell me about them?"

"You've...never heard of them?" He answered in a slightly surprised yet curious tone.

"Certainly not!" I snapped back, getting frustrated with both Jasora's behavior and Greggor's behavior. But mostly with Jasora's behavior.

I could tell that Greggor was taken back by my sudden remark. He leaned far away from me in his seat. This made my expression soften, and allowed me to relax back into my cushion. I lowered my head heavily and clenched both of my fists in my lap. "I..I'm sor..."

"No Pearl, I'm sorry." Greggor gently spoke to me, "I didn't mean to make you feel foolish, it's just...I assumed that everyone believed in them...that everyone would have at least heard of them...but I should have know better."

I titled my gaze towards Greggor, while still keeping my head down low. My chest tightened when I saw his Greggor lowered as well. His eyes were far from mine, and they looked so regretful.

I lifted my head, and directed my eyes towards him. Greggor almost sensed my bodily shift, and lifted his head and gaze once more towards me.

"Greggor," I stated to him softly,almost begging him for his forgiveness,"Could you tell me about the Great Spirits?"

"Where do I begin?" He chuckled slightly, but not for long. "Well, I guess the best way to describe them is...they're the sky."

"Huh?" I questioned while cocking my head to the side.

"When I say 'They're the sky', I mean that...they're the stars. They're the suns, the moons, and all of the celestial bodies themselves. Because of this, they're space itself."

With a soft smile on his face, he lifted his gaze towards the ceiling. I looked up to the ceiling too, trying to see what Greggor was seeing. But so far, I couldn't see it.

Greggor continued to explained, "They're all the galaxies, all the universes, all of the star dust, and everything else you can name up there. Us Truncanasors say that the Great Spirits are all the ancestors of Truncantis's past. But I like to think that the Great Spirits could be all of the ancestors from all of the worlds in all of our galaxies."

"What are ancestors?"

Greggor took his gaze away from the ceiling and back towards me. His eyes were wide once more. Despite this, he could still answer, "Ancestors are all the people you came before. You know, the Gems that were on Homeworld created before you and then...well...past on."

"Past on?"

"You know...not living anymore." said Greggor, almost uncomfortably mumbling out the words.

"Oh," I said solemnly, "you mean shattered."

He took his eyes away from mine and replied sadly, "In this case, yes. Unfortunately."

After that, we didn't talk about the Great Spirits. We sat together in our pure quiet space. While my mind was racing with more questions. I still didn't understand what these Great Spirits. How could dead Truncanasors and shattered Gems be stars? Or the suns, moons, and celestial bodies themselves? How can they achieve in becoming space itself? It didn't make any sense. Space, galaxies, stars, suns, and moons were made of gases, ice, metals and all sorts of materials made in a phenomenal but logical scientific reaction. It wasn't all suddenly made and controlled by dead individuals. How can they control something as great as the universe?

I also didn't understand how shattered Gems be these Great Spirits if we Gems have heard of these Spirits, let alone believe them. This Truncanasor belief had more contradictions than it did logical continuity.

My ears and my heard perked when Jasora entered back into the room. I observed her curiously yet seriously. I watched her carefully as she sat back at the pit.

Her narrow and sharp eyes lingered back to my gaze. Everytime I saw those eyes, I couldn't help but tremble and shake. Just a little. "I have told the Great Spirits your story, and they have agreed. You need to meet with the King."

"What?!" Greggor exclaimed, jumping immediately off his cushion.

I was immediately taken back, and almost terrified by Greggor's sudden angry tone. His voice up to this point was always so calm, happy, and playful. But now,as he shouts furiously at Jasora, his face became distorted. So distorted that it resembled the vicious Truncanasor face that I have heard so much about. He flared out all his fangs and teeth, all terribly sharp and dripping with salvia. However,I had to remind myself that Greggor was only acting this way for my sake. He was protecting me. He was protecting me from the King, the creature I feared above Jasora.

"Jasora, the King is the last creature on this planet that Pearl needs to meet!" Greggor continued to shout, "Don't you understand that he's the one we're hiding from?! Don't the Spirits know...?!"

"Greggor!" Jasora harshly interrupted, raising her tone to match his. She stood up from her cushion and stomp over to Greggor. She puffed up her chest and almost push herself against Greggor's chest. Despite being slightly shorter than Greggor, her intimidation technique was working. At least, for me it did. As for Greggor, he didn't back down.

"How dare you speak of the Great Spirits that way?!" She accused harshly.

Greggor sighed a little and tried to explain in a calmer tone, "I'm sorry Jasora, it's just that..."

"Do you not trust the Great Spirits?!" She demanded.

"No Jasora, I do trust them."

"Do you don't trust me my child?" Her voice now lower in tone, indicating that Jasora was trying to calm herself as the conversation progressed.

"Of course I trust you Jasora, that's why we're here." Greggor replied softly, almost begging to Jasora to believe his sincerity. Yet, I got the distinct feeling that he was begging Jasora for another answer...for another way.

However, despite this, Jasora's furious yet serious expression never faltered, "Then, why are you questioning us both now?"

"Greggor," Her tone finally softened,bringing her left claw to caress the left side of Greggor's face. "The Great Spirits told me that Pearl cannot hide forever. They told me that Pearl is meant to be here on Truncantis, she is meant to meet the King."

I-I'm here...on Truncanatis...on purpose? These Spirits...they were the ones that brought me here? How can this be? How can they control someone's fate like this? How do they know me? How can they know a being that does not believe in them? I mean, I have never heard of them untill now.

But the big questions were why was I meant to be here and why was I meant to meet this king. Why destined such a fate for me? I was on an enemy's planet, a planet ready to devour me for all that I was. I was on the King's planet, a being hungry for my demise. Hungry for Homeworld's demise. How can I be safe in a fate like this? Unless...it is my fate to perish.

Was I defying or rebelling against my own destiny?

"If Pearl takes on this task bravely," Jasora explained, "then she shall be rewarded with the Great Spirits' protection."

All of the sudden, Jasora looked towards me. Her eyes became gentle, almost comforting in the strangest way possible. She walked past Greggor a little, and directed towards me. I took a step back. She stopped suddenly, but her gaze never faltered.

"Pearl, no matter what happens,Greggor and I will protect you. I know what the Spirits are asking is so easy task, but I have faith. I have faith in them, and...I have faith in you." She finished her statement so softly, the softest her voice has ever been so far.

I didn't know how to respond. Not just to Jasora, but just to anything. Anything they said, anything that just happened to me...ever since I landed on this bizarre and confusing planet. I felt my breath shortening, chest feeling tighter, and my head swirling in a daze. It was like I wanted to be angry, depressed, frustrated, scared, and hopeless all at the same time. Emotions were such a new experience to me back then, so I became easily overwhelmed by them and I couldn't explain them all properly. Even to myself.

"Pearl," Greggor gently but firmly broke my small panic attack, "are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Yes..." I replied, still feeling like we was in a mental and emotional haze, "yes I can hear you."

Then, I placed my left palm on the space between my eyebrows, still not pushing my bangs away from my forehead. "I'm sorry," I said breathlessly, "I don't know what came..."

"Do you need to go on top for some air?" asked Greggor, now starting to support my body up by placing his claw on my shoulder and letting me lean slightly into his body.

"On top?" I questioned,looking into his eyes.

"You know, up here." He explained by pointing towards the ceiling.

"Oh, yes. Going back to the surface just might help."

Greggor escorted me back to the surface by letting me ride on his back, as hd crawled and climbed out of Jasora's hut and the tunnel that lead to her home. I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes when I felt a slight breeze caress my face. The light was sort of a harsh greeting at first, but the fresh air helped me adjust to it. Once Greggor dug himself out of the hole,he gently lead me back to the ground. It was like he knew I would faint at any moment if any of his movements were too sudden and rapid. But I assured him that I was alright by raising my arm towards him and creating a short distance between us. I was able to stand on my own, my legs somehow were able to find the strength to hold me up.

"I'll be underground with Jasora if you need anything, okay?" He finished his remark with a soft smile. That sane,sweet soft smile that convinced me to first trust him and when he made his promise to me.

He used both of his claws to hold my left hand, and he squeezed it ever so gently. Feeling his comforting squeeze and seeing his smile, well, I couldn't help but smile softly back at him.

He gradually released his grip and went back into the tunnel. Leaving me all alone to think over that cliff side and take in the Capitol down below.

The wind was a great comfort to me in this moment as it gently blew from down below to the Cliffside. I closed my, spread our my fingers wide, and took it in. I don't know it was a comfort. It just was. Maybe because it provide some support to my shaky, unstable body and mind?

Either way, the wind couldn't take me away from what Jasora just offered. Or rather, what these Great Spirits just offered. If I am brave for them, and face the king, I would be protected from the king. It didn't make any sense. Why do I have the king first to receive protection of him? Why do I have to take the risk first before they can help me? Did they not trust me?

Is that way they were sending to the king? Their alliance is with the planet Truncantis and they just want one of their most despised enemies shattered before their king?

I blew out through my lips, and this little gust made some of hair fall away from my nose.

Or maybe...just maybe...and I hate to admit...but my greatest fear is my destiny. Am I destined to be shattered? Am I destined to pay for my malfunction?

Have I truly been avoiding the inevitable all this time? Was I just fooling myself to think I could be like those Crystal Gems or like that fusion?

All of these questions didn't make sense to me logically. My gem glowed. A glowing gem means that a Gem, even a Pearl, has a purpose. How could my destiny be oblivion if my gem telling me that I have a task and a job I need to do first?

Sure, it didn't help that I didn't know what this task or job may be yet.

 _I wished my gem could just tell me._ I thought to myself as I scowled down grumpily at my gem.

But, as a logical Gem, I have to follow a protocol. I may not be a proper Pearl, I may have defied my original protocol, but I have a new protocol to follow. And this new protocol required survival...and the willingness to survive.

 _Wow, I sounded like a soldier...didn't I?_

In that moment, I chuckled strangely to myself. The irony of my thought was so pure and potent that I couldn't help but laugh at it. It wasn't a loud chuckle mind you, but the irony...was just too rich.

"Pearl..."

I seized my chuckling when I heard Greggor's voice.

I turned around softly to see him standing behind me, waiting for my answer on Jasora's and the Great Spirits' plan.

"Have ya...made a decision?" he asked.

"I have. I've decided to face the king."

 **Author's Note: Boy, I just love giving you guys those cliffhangers huh?;) Lol! Anyway, as you can see, why this chapter took so long to do. It's probably one of or THE longest chapter in this story. There was no way I could have divided this into two, there was so much to address and dividing it would just be awkward short chapters. Anyway, just to let you guys know that I won't be updating this story in awhile. PLEASE DON'T SCREAM AND SHOUT, I AM NOT GIVING UP THIS STORY! I REPEAT, I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!:0 I really need to update on chapters for my other stories, please understand. I know I left you guys on a cliffhanger, but please be patient. In the meantime, you guys can occupy your time with the following: Chapter 3 & 4 readings by Geass Studio on Youtube (the new name of his channel being Geass Universe), and the Summer of Steven we have going:D What's your guys' favorite episode of Season 3 so far? What's your favorite song of this season so far? My favorite episode has to be " ", and my favorite song has to be "It's Over Isn't It" from " ":D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** **Miss Koi doesn't own Steven Universe, which includes all it's characters and it's episodes, for it respectfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar, Cartoon Network, and it's other creators & owners. The only thing that I own is the world of Truncanatis, and all the OCs that embody this new world that Blue Pearl (or just Pearl, or Sky Pearl, depending on whatever you want to call her;)) Again, as always (though this probably means more versus the other times I've said this), but….I'm soooooooooooo sorry for making you guys wait sooooooooo long (too long) for this chapter. But I do have good reasons as to why this is: 1) This chapter is very, very, very long (but you will see why once you start reading;)), 2) this chapter requires a lot especially when expanded into the length that its at if that makes any sense, 3) I really wanted to get this chapter right because to me, this is an important chapter in the context of the story because to me, this is the climax of this mini arc I established for the journey of meeting the King (the reason as to why I named this chapter "The King"). Because of this, let me know if I was able to give the topics of this chapter justice or not because I really wanted to nail it in when it comes to this chapter. It may not seem like it even after reading this chapter, but believe me when I say, "this is only the beginning…" Duh, duh, da! Haha lol;) Anyway, I truly hope this chapter was worth wait and that you guys love this chapter overall. If you didn't like the chapter or have some well deserved critiques about it, let me know and I would be happy to read them: ) I truly put my all into this chapter and this is the most that I have done for "The Heart of a Pearl". **

**Haha lol, so a lot of you in the reviews have been asking when our Pearl in this story will meet the Crystal Gems back on the Earth: ) I'm curious as to why this is. Please do tell me in the reviews, I'm curious: ) Is it because I've mentioned Garnet (or rather Ruby and Sapphire) a lot in this story? Is it because I started this story back on Earth and in the technically canon universe of this show? Is it both? Or is it because you guys aren't big fans of this Truncanatis world that I've created? If you're not big fans of this world that I've created, well, there's not much that I can do about that without redoing good parts and starting overX D So in other words ladies and germs, this world is near to stay for a long whileX D And I mean, a LONG whileX D So get used to it! Haha lol; ) Sorry, I could re-do the story but I don't really want to cause I have a specific vision, message, and theme for this story, especially in the context of Blue Pearl's development, and this has to been done with the Truncanatis world. And not really with the Crystal Gems and Earth. So I hope you guys can understand this, trust me, and enjoy this wacky ride that I've hooked you guys inX D Lol!**

 **Thank you all so much for your ever growing support and love and reads and favorites and follows and whatnot! Truly, I am very thankful and appreciative for your endless patience and eagerness as to what will happen next in this story. I truly didn't imagine my story and writing getting this kind of recognition, so thank you all for that kind of honor. On that note, enjoy the chapter! Stay tune for the author's note at the end if you like to know some of the behind the scenes that went into this chapter.**

Chapter 8: The King

And so, the mission to meet with the King had begun. The first task that we had to undertake was the matter of my disguise. Or as Gregor called it: "the art of camouflage and masking." As usual, my scent was the main issue that needed to be addressed. However, I was surprised on how much Jasora and Gregor emphasized scent above my physical appearance. Surely the appearance of my Gem alone would immediately trigger the King's hostile resentment. Thus, concluding my existence right there and then.

I know that the Truncanasors in this world mainly perceived their surroundings through scent, but did it truly dominate over all other senses? I asked them why that is, while they rubbed heavy layers of wet Truncanatis terrain all over my legs, feet, arms, hands, and even all over my face. They even covered the tips of my hair in this mud. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable during this unusual process. The almost grainy, thick ooze like texture felt unpleasant against my skin. Looking back at it, I was simply not use to the experience of it all and I laugh to this day about it.

Anyway, Gregor answered my inquiries with a slight chuckle, "There's an old saying on Truncanatis that goes 'if you can smell the flower, you can eat the flower.'"

"What does that mean?" I asked, "Why does the scent of the flower matter before consuming it?"

"Well it matters because one's scent is like giving others the first impression of you before they even meet you. Heck, before they even see you. Scent is a very important concept in our world because there are many plants and animals here that can basically kill you. Even though they don't look like they would. Appearances can be very deceiving here because there are organisms that use 'appealing' characteristics to lure in creatures, like Truncanasors, to kill and eat."

"Oh dear..." I mumbled breathlessly and nervously.

"I know, it sounds pretty rough when you think about it. **But** , we Truncansors have our advantages too. And one of those advantages are our ability to smell beyond what is seen. We use our, pardon the blunt term, snouts to smell whether something is dangerous or not. Plus, it helps us determine what we can eat as well as what we can't eat. Thus, if one can smell the flower and all it's properties first, then they can decide whether to eat it or not."

"So," I replied softly, "is that...how you were able to trust me? Through my scent?"

"Well...kinda." Gregor tried to explained, "I mean I knew that you were different right away. In all honesty, I was trying to decide first, based on your scent, what species you were and whether you were a refugee or not."

"Refugee?" I questioned.

Jasora then intervened with, "We Truncanasors travel to the stars to rescue survivors, escaping from...perishing worlds."

"Perishing?" I asked, "Why are they..? Oh..."

Jasora looked up from where she was rubbing mud on my shoulders in order to look me in the eye. Immediately, my body began to tense up and I moved my face away from her faces. I could feel the sudden halt in Greggor's movements, along with his attention centered on me and Jasora.

Then, she began to explain solemnly yet gently, "Their planets were being drained and...d-destroyed...in order to create Gems. More Gems. More of your people."

I was silent, and taken back by Jasora's statement. I could feel the weight of her words sink into me through my shoulders. Strangely though, I had another feeling that she didn't want to tell me so plainly of this...situation. She was hoping that I would just figure it out on my own, as if I knew. But I didn't. I didn't know that Truncanasors went into Homeworld territory and colonies to rescue other life forms. Is this why they attack us? To protect the survival of other beings from other worlds? Why didn't they say so? Why didn't...Blue Diamond ever mention this? Did she knew? Did any Gem of Blue Diamond's Court knew? Did any Gem on Homeworld knew?

Just imagine...if Blue Diamond knew...how many shattered Gems would be spared...how many wars that could have been avoided...how many peace negotiations that could have risen...how the Truncanasors and Homeworld could have possibly found...alliance...with each other.

Imagine such a world...

"But, do not despair my child," said Jasora in a slightly hopeful tone and with a smile on her faces, "they now have wonderful new lives here on Truncanatis. Their people, their species, they can live here now. They are part of our family now."

"Fam-il-y?" I tried to pronounced quietly, trying to decipher this new word's meaning and whether I have heard of it.

"Alright, that should do the trick." said Greggor, almost sounding like he was proud of himself. Greggor got back onto his feet and wiped off the mud from his claws. Jasora followed in his lead.

Greggor then continued to say with a small cocky laugh, "With this on ya, the King, his men, heck all of Truncanatis, will be none the wiser."

"Do not underestimate His Majesty my child," Jasora scolded, "Even with the mud and the clothes, we need to play our part. In order to do that, our Pearl needs a story. A good story."

As Greggor carefully placed his poncho over my body, making sure to not wipe away the mud that was on me, he responded to Jasora with, "Hmm, good point."

As we all pondered on made up backstory for myself, my eyes were distracted by the glimmer of the crystals growing on the walls. I walked towards them, and lightly touched them. A idea came into fruition. A simple one, but effective one. For the time being.

I turned towards the Truncanasors and suggested, "How about...the name...Crystal?"

Greggor went to Jasora's gaze, to see if she approves of this idea. With a small nod from both of her heads, Jasora approved. With, strangely enough, two smiles.

Greggor returned his attention back to me and smiled, "Sure, I think we can make that work."

Greggor walked over to join me with the crystals, and touched the one that my hand was on. I could feel some of the warmth forming in my cheeks, as I begin to embarrassingly long to touch his claws once more. And their comforting heat. Greggor interrupted my thoughts with, "We can say that you're from a small, icy moon like planet specialized in hardened minerals and salts. We can call it...ugh...well..."

"Falca," Jasora added, "We'll call it Falca. It'll be a name that no Truncanasor has ever heard before. Even by a well traveled soul like the King."

Jasora walked towards me and explained, "We'll tell the King that you're from the Guins Galaxy. A galaxy at least millions of light years from the Gem Homeworld."

"Does such a galaxy even exist?" Greggor asked.

"Of course it does young one. I should know, I've been there," she replied in a wink in both of her right eyes, "The King is not the only one who has sailed the great galaxies. There are been places that he has never seen, but I have." She ended with a chuckle.

"That's perfect then," Greggor remarked with a positive smile. He brought this smile towards me and commented, "We'll tell the King that you're from the Guins Galaxy. While the Gems were finishing harvesting a planet that Falca was orbiting around, we can say that the Gems decided to harvest Falca for extra resources. You were able to escape in a ship you stole from the Gems, and crash landed this morning. We can even add that you're the only known survivor left of the small moon."

"Do you think you can remember all that my child?" Jasora asked me politely yet gently.

"I can," I answered with great determination and seriousness in my tone, "without a doubt. With my life dependent on it."

"Good," she replied with a nod from both of her heads and a small smile, "Then let us get going. Before the King or any of the our people discover your ship."

* * *

 ****

 **And so, we traveled down the steep, mountainous, hillside to the Capitol together. Jasora was in the front, leading our group. I was in the back, my right hand holding Greggor's right claw. His claw...serving as my only sense of connection and sanity during this nerve destroying experience.**

 **Even with a clear, well thought out plan, I couldn't help but imagine the worse. I can see The King seeing through our lies, shattering me on the spot, and doing who knows what to Greggor and Jasora. Would he kill them if they did such a crime? Could he kill two of his own people?**

 **I tried to urge these thoughts out of my subconscious, and focused my attention on the path ahead. Having my feet follow in trail left by other Truncanasors before me. Focusing on this pattern somehow, and just imagining Greggor's soothing gentle smile in front of me brought me such ease. Even though I could only see his back and the heavy load of his kill. But especially, his tensed, tight back. I had a feeling that he was just as nervous as I was. Even though, his claw tried to hold my hand so lightly and carefully. As if I could break in his grasp.**

 **Even his grasp was just as considerate and kind as he was. Truly, I have been fortunate enough to find a creature, such as Greggor, to be loyal to.**

 **And for him to do the same for me...it almost feels too good to be true...**

 **I softly gasped and my eyes grew big as soon as we came closer to the view of the Capitol and its Guardian through the lush trees in front of us. My gaze was especially on the Guardian.**

 **He was far more massive up close than he was when I was seeing him from above. It was like he was his own wall, his own mountain, his own planet. To think, I was just merely scared of him before. At this point, I was utterly terrified. So terrified that I almost planted myself in one spot. If it weren't for Greggor gently pulling me along, I would have remained frozen at the bottom of the hillside.**

 **Just like the view from above, he was resting. But, his restful slumber looked far more peaceful earlier than it did now. His breathing sounded like soft earthquakes rumbling down below in the earth. The way his back rise up and down slowly eclipsed the two suns like an engulfing black hole. He could consume this planet's two suns and the two moons. The details of his skin were rougher, harder, and sharper in person. It was as if he was made of granite stone, or even onyx. Like he wasn't an organic being at all, but rather a guard for the Diamonds to control. An inorganic being. But the fact that he was a living, breathing creature with flawless qualities to him made him a terror in the daylight.**

 **Suddenly, my neck felt so strained and twisted after looking up to The Guardian for so long. At that moment, I don't think I even saw all of him. I couldn't even saw the colorful feathers that were decorated on him. To relax my neck, I turned my gaze to the entrance of the Capitol and the hardened mud wall that circled around the city. Why would the Truncanasors have a wall if their capitol was safely guarded by a beast like The Guardian?**

 **Despite this, a new fear rushed over me. How were we supposed to get past the guards? I told myself that I needed to calm down, and go over the plan again in my head. Just stick to the story, then we'll see the King. One step at a time. One step at a time.**

 **The entrance was just as tall as the expansive and shadowing wall that surrounded the Capitol. It was made of a dark, stone hardwood. As dark as the giant creature guarding the Truncanasor race. It had a round arc to it, and it was surprisingly smooth in its craftsmanship. There were no handles or knobs on these doors, but only the swirled carved designs on it. Strangely similar to the swirled designs on Jasora's skin. What did these designs mean?**

 **The entrance was guarded by two male Truncanasors. They were tall and wide like Greggor, but yet they could tower over him slightly. They were both in a shade of green similar to Jasora's skin, but much darker because of the brown undertone to it. One had a long fin run that traveled to the middle of his back, while the other had a fin with the same length as Greggor's. Their arms and legs were just covered in thousands of little scars. I had a feeling that these guards have seen battle, especially when guarding this entrance. The one on the left even had a scars over both of their eyes, making his eyes cloudy and white.**

 **Their stoic expressions lightened when the guards saw Jasora. Bright smiles grew instantly at her arrival.**

"Jasora!" said the one on the left, waving his claw to her.

I tightened my grip on Greggor's claw, and shifted my body to hide in his shadow. I slowly walked with Greggor, my body just nearly an inch away from his back. Hoping that the scent of the kill would mask my scent, just like before with Boar. I couldn't see what was going, and in that moment, that's what I wanted. I was too afraid to see what was ahead of me. I could only hear the sounds of the Truncanasors' conversation.

I didn't pay much attention to it. I should have, but my fear was just too overwhelming. Especially now in front of these guards. I only started listening when one of them said, "Oi Greggor, whatcha got hiding behind your back?"

"Oh, you mean this?" said Greggor, gesturing to the dead Weer buck in the netted bag.

"No no," the guard chuckled, "I mean that little thing back there."

My eyes widened, both of my hands clinged onto Greggor's claw, my shaking body pressed itself against Greggor's load.

"Hehe that's right," the guard chuckled once more, "I see ya back there."

I began to panic silently as I felt Greggor's body stepping to the side, allowing the guards to see me. I kept my still head down, letting the poncho hood be my only means of protection from their eyes.

"This is Crystal," explained Greggor, in the gentlest voice he could muster, "she's a refugee from the Falca planet. I found her and her ship this morning. From what I could gather, the Gems took over her world and destroyed it."

"Aw, that's awful," said one of the guards in a surprisingly sympathetic and kind tone. "You must be the last one, aren't cha little one?"

I didn't responded to this remark. I remained silent, still, and terrified.

"Aw poor thing," said the guard from before, in a tone close to a whisper.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over me and I almost jumped when I felt something on top of my head. I couldn't help but look up slightly to see who it was. Despite my better judgement. However, I didn't get the sense that this new presence was there to harm me.

I nervously looked up and saw that it was the guard with the cloudy white eyes. I couldn't believe it. I almost gasp when I met with his eyes, which were almost on the same level as mine. I saw that it was his claw on top of my head, and upon realizing this, heat flushed into my cheeks. He was smiling at me,but in the same gentle manner share in Greggor's smile. Upon closer inspection, I could see creases gathered in the corners, as well as, under his eyes.

"Well don't you worry there Crystal," said the scarred warrior before me, "those Gems won't get you here. They aren't here now. You're safe. You're safe with your tribe."

He was the same guard speaking to me before. Another coincidence that I didn't expect. But not only that, I didn't expect a warrior Truncanasor like him to treat me, his enemy, with such kindness at the start. In a fashion much like Greggor did when he first met me. But, just like my first encounter with Greggor, Greggor didn't know that I was a Gem. And this Truncanasor doesn't know that I'm a Gem.

I shook this thought away and focused on the last thing that this guard said: tribe. What did he mean by "your tribe"? What is a tribe and why is it mine?

"Uh no, watch out there Crystal," said the other guard in a mockup but playful tone, "looks like ole ladies man Tuoa is at it again."

"Oi, what did you say hatchling?" Said the guard in front of me with a snarky yet determined smirk.

Soon, the guard in front of me left me to rough house with the other guard. Sure, the tone of this rough house was strangely playful and light hearted. But, it still looked like a real fight. And the guard Tuoa was winning. Within sixty seconds of the fight, he had his fellow guard in a headlock.

Jasora intervened by gently getting in the middle of the guards and pulling them apart with an all knowing smile on both of her faces. She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Alright alright, enough you two. Or should I say, hatchlings?"

The two guards laughed and replied, "Sorry momma Jasora."

"Don't you be calling me momma, hatchlings," Jasora responded in a teasing yet unexpected sassy tone.

The two guards joyously laughed when she playfully punch both of them in the shoulder. They returned the gesture back by patting Jasora's back as she walked past them to enter into the Capitol. Greggor and I followed after her as the grand doors opened wide for us. I still cling close to Greggor as we walked past the guards. My gaze fell upon the scarred eye warrior guard. He gave me that same Greggor-like smile and whispered, "Welcome again to the tribe, little one."

He was the last thing I saw when the doors closed behind us.

I was first taken back by two things when we entered into the Capitol: the bright sunlight, and the life that flourished within these walls. My eyes squinted at the sudden appearances of the planet's two suns shining upon the city. Though, at the time, it was hard to described it as a city. It was far too small to be a city. It was more like a camp for warriors and armies based on its size. Not to mention that it wasn't busy like a city. Even with a market filled with booths to sell and purchase various items, this Capitol was no busier than a Gem temple in the dawn of morning.

As much as this leisure concerned me, this leisure actually it brought me a kind of peace that was hard to describe back then. But now, as I'm much much older, this hard to describe peace was the peace of being in the presence of life. The peace of being in a community, a truly connected community. A community united by families, mothers, fathers, children, elders, siblings, cousins, and generations upon generations together. Hunters, trappers, warriors, weavers, healers, blacksmith, sells men, loggers, builders, creators, tanners, musicians, and cooks all coming together to make this kingdom better. No tension. No force. No sadness as far as I can see. Each creature was happy play the duties before them. United in hope, despite in the face of a war with Homeworld.

I was dumbfounded to discover that there were more alien races here than there were Truncanasors. It was such a strange and surreal to see. I saw aliens of all shapes, sizes, colors, textures and yet barely of the Truncanasor race. Where were the Truncanasors? Did Truncanatis belong to the refugees now? These aliens were interacting with each other, and with the Truncanasors, as if they were locals of this planet.

I was so busy trying to observe all the creatures in my peripheral vision that I accidentally knocked into someone. Although, it felt more like something. It was hard to tell because I suddenly got stuck in something. I was stuck in something sticky, trapping, gooey, slimy, and green. I tried pulling myself out, but I couldn't. I just kept sinking further and further into, well, whatever this was.

Luckily, Greggor grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me out. "Are you alright?" He whispered to me.

"Yeah yeah," I replied breathlessly, "I'm fine. What on Truncanatis was...that...?"

I turned around to see what I bumped into and it was an alien. A, well, as I stated before, a big slimy gooey green alien. Specifically, a Magi Ooze Inkling. From the Ink planet. I've seen pictures of them on the reports, but never up close. He was so...well...the best word for it would be...unique. I guess I say unique because although this creature was seemingly harmless; however, his eyes...they're so unsettling to look at. They looked very inorganic. His eyes were white with tiny black pupils. It made him look like he wasn't alive. He didn't look like someone with a brain for that matter.

Greggor drew me in close and chuckled nervously to the Inkling, "Hehe sorry about that."

"Oh, it's okay," the Inkling mumbled, his voice almost sounding like he was underwater. However despite this, he still sounded polite and courteous.

The Inkling brought his gaze to mine and chirped, "Welcome to the tribe friend." Then, he slithered back to his day, leaving me confused as to why everyone is welcoming to the tribe? Is the Capitol the tribe? Are the Truncanasors and their King the tribe?

As I pondered on this, I suddenly became aware of the amount of goo on my face. I began to panic, worrying that his slimed skin wiped off my disguise.

"Don't worry," said Greggor with his claw still on my shoulder, "your disguise is still on."

I let out a quiet sigh of relief, placing my hand on my chest. Over the spot where my gem is hidden.

Greggor took my hand once more, and lead me over to the right, "C'mon, there's a place I need to stop by real quick."

"Where are we going?"

"To Niaga's. She's basically the one that handles all the kills that the hunters and trappers gather up. Don't worry, it won't take long. I promise."

Despite my fear of meeting this Niaga, I couldn't help but gain from sense of relief from this little detour. The more time that I could delay the meeting with King the better. Just because I had to meet him...doesn't mean I have to meet him right away.

The marketplace's booths and stands that surrounded and even intertwined with the areas for the Truncanasors mud mold homes and buildings, were as basic, simple, and organic in their structure. This perplexed my mind at the time because the Truncanasors, enemies to the Gem race, was able to matched in our skill and might with such basic technology. After all this time. I couldn't understand how that was even possible at the time.

Soon, Greggor and I came up to a mud molded building with a front entrance incorporated into a wooden marketplace booth.

Greggor leaned forward into booth, calling out into the dark stand with a dim light inside resembling a fire, "Hey Nia, you still here?"

Greggor's question was responded with some accidental yet unknown jumbling sound of tools and other items falling to the ground, along female voice cursing, "Ah shit! C'mon Duoa, get it together! You're stumbling around as if you were presented to the King himself."

I instantly stiffened when I heard the faint mention of the King. I went back into Greggor's shadow as the female voice started to get closer to us, but I still peaked through the space below Greggor's elbow to look at the creature before us.

This Niaga was a Truncanasor, a dark navy blue one with a skin as dark yet vibrant as the night galaxy sky. Her skin made the yellow fin on the back of her head just pop with vibrancy. Like Tuoa, she had a scar over her left eye; except, her left eye wasn't cloudy and white. She was wearing a simple light brown strapless dress. She was slightly shorter than Jasora, but just as lean and toned as her and with shoulders just as broad as Greggor's.

Her eyes squinted and adjusted to the light before exclaiming to Greggor with a smile, "Greggor! I thought I recognized that voice. How's it going you lazy bum?"

Greggor rubbed the back of his neck nervously and replied, "Well, this lazy bum wants to apologize for bringing in his quota late today. I actually do have a good reason."

"Nah, save it." She responded casually, as if it wasn't a big deal, "Boar already told me why you were late today."

"He did?" Asked Greggor. He pulled his kill over his shoulder and placed it on the table before Niaga.

Niaga hovered her nose over the furry netted bag and took a good whiff of it all around. Then, she proclaimed while pushing the scent that now surrounded the air around her beak with her claw, "Woah! Oh yeah, that's the Aqua-Saw River alright! Nothing but water and sand. Geez Greggor, did you dunk this entire buck in?"

Greggor chuckled nervously, but still maintaining his friendly tone, "You know me Nia, anything to get the job done."

"Yeah well next time, how about spending less time showing off and more on the actual hunt?" She teased as she picked the bag with great ease. Then, she brought it into the shadows of her booth.

"Ha ha deal." Greggor laughed genuinely, his laugh leaving me almost breathless and distracted by it's sweet yet deep tone. I almost smiled at the sound of his kind laugh.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard a sudden greeting by Niaga, and it was addressed to me! "Why hi there!"

I jumped at the sound of her voice and I hid as much as I could behind Greggor.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Niaga quickly apologized, trying to comfort me in my sudden shock, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright Nia," Greggor explained sympathetically to Niaga, "it's not you, it's just ... well...things haven't been the same for her since...the Gems came to her planet."

"Aww, you poor thing," she cooed softly to me, "those Gem scum really traumatized ya, huh? Well, don't you worry. You're in good claws here on Truncanatis. You got good ole Greggor to protect ya, along with the rest of us here in the tribe! You'll be adjusted in no time."

"That's why we must unfortunately have to leave ya Nia," Greggor replied, "We're on our way to meet the King and..."

"Ah, say no more." She interrupted politely, "Say no more."

Niaga turned to me with a smile and said, "Tell the King that I said hi, okay?" Finishing her statement with a wink.

"She will," said Greggor as he pushed me gently more into his shadow and guided my steps towards the Temple.

As we walked away from Niaga's booth, my eyes began to wonder and came upon the huge circular hole in the center of the Capitol. It looked smaller from my view from earlier. I swear, this hole was bigger than the Capitol itself. And the strangest part about it was that...it looked like it was intentionally made. But why? Why would the Truncanasors intentionally placed such a minor nuisance to walk around? It didn't seem to make any sense because it didn't seem to have a purpose. As we got closer to the hole, I was able to look over and see that the hole was pitch black on the inside. Like it was a cave. I thought that I saw something piled in the center at the bottom of this hole, but I couldn't exactly tell what it was.

After we went around the hole, we reached to the bottom steps of the temple. The King's temple. His palace. His home.

It was far grander than I expected it to be when observing it from the cliff side earlier. Not to mention that it's steps were far steeper. Truly, this temple towered above the rest of the structures here at the Capitol. It definitely was built for a King. But yet, it could never compete with the size of the towers back on Homeworld. It looked like it was made from a brownish red, dusty, but hard stone. This thing would probably be the last building standing if the Capitol was were attacked by invading forces.

In the corner of my eye, I was bewildered by the sight of ships! Actually spaceships! The first sign of technology I've seen on this planet. There was an actual spaceship station next to the King's temple. But of course, no close to the size of the massive stations we have on Homeworld. The shipshere on Truncanatics were quite large in order to accommodate the massive size of the Truncanasors who operate them. The ships were brownish red like the temple, but covered in a white swirled design that resembled the one on Jasora's skin. Was this design a significant symbol for Truncanatis culture? If so, what does it mean? The shape and design of the ships almost befuddled me at first. They looked like long, slender, four footed lizards with feathery wings.

But then, I realized...they were suppose to look like The Guardian.

All the air that was inside me almost escaped when I realized this.

But then, I felt the gentle pull of Greggor's claw and followed him up the stairs. My previous anxiety from before had returned to me, but in full stride. It felt like I was walking towards my death, like I was striding towards my demise and accepting my fate as a treacherous Pearl. I wanted to pull away from Greggor's grip so bad, but then, I had to remind myself that Greggor was holding my hand for reason. He was here now for a reason. He was walking with me. Me and me alone. He was walking towards death too, towards a horrifying demise, with me.

I wasn't alone...

As long as I wasn't alone...I can face the certainty of death ahead...

We soon reached to the top, meeting up with Jasora again. She gave us a smile, which to me at the time, seemed unsettling because I didn't know what her true motivations were. Was she truly with us or with the King or with someone else entirely?

We went through a large, grand, square entrance. And the temple hallway inside was dark; that is, except for a open square doorway shining with sunlight on the right towards the end of this hallway. We went towards this doorway; and, when we walked through, I was greeted by a grand and massive throne room just filled with Truncanasors and other aliens refugees alike. But mostly, Truncanasors. The citizens of this planet mostly resided by the walls of this throne room, leaving it clear for the pathway leading towards the throne.

I looked down and saw what I thought couldn't be possible. That is...if you were in a Gem's worst nightmare.

Truly, it was the embodiment of why Gems feared the Truncanasors so much. On the floor, there was a pathway made up of entirely of... _Gem shards_. Millions upon millions of pieces of Gem warriors, shining horrifically but colorfully in the light of sunlight coming from the open roof of this throne room. There was no question about it when I saw it. It was like I could hear all the silent but agonizing screams of the Gems that have fallen, longing for their pieces to reunite and become whole again. Just waiting for their pain to end...

I could feel my body leaning back, as if my legs were accepting the fact that I was going to fall backwards and faint. Luckily, Greggor tightened his grip on my hand and was able to catch me before I could do so. He put his claw onto the middle on my back, came to my eye level and whispered in a soothing tone, "Woah woah, easy. Easy there. It's alright."

And with a smile, he added, "I gotcha, okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled. I squeaked out in the quietest voice I could muster, "Okay."

Despite having Greggor so close to my side,...everything was not okay.

I knew that I gave some resistance to Greggor's gentle grip when we walked upon that Gem shard path, with Jasora leading the way. In that moment, I felt like a bigger traitor to the Gem Empire. I was literally walking across my fellow Gems in their agonizing yet tragic state. What kind of Gem am I to do such a thing? Looking back at that moment, that was probably the first time that I truly had any real regard, respect, and compassion for my fellow Gem.

I looked away from the path below our feet, and allowed my eyes to gaze up to what was ahead. When they did, they widened. It was far more terrifying than the Gem share path. It was...the King himself...

He was a white Truncanasor, almost off white due to his skin being possibly tinted by dirt. But like Jasora, his skin was covered by the same swirly and smooth designs. Were these designs a sign of power? They had to be if they were on the King. But this begs the question: was Jasora in a status of power like the King? She had to be since Greggor had to seek her for help. Plus, those guards at the doors regarded her with respect. What made the King's swirled skin designs different from Jasora's was the color. The designs were red. Blood red. They boldly glowed against his off white skin.

But that wasn't the only bold feature about him. Like Jasora, he had two heads. Two massive heads with eyes sharper than Greggor's, with jaws more menacing and piercing than Greggor's, claws longer than Greggor's, and magnificent long head fins that trailed all the way to the ground on each head. Again, was having two heads a sign of power and authority? What was Jasora's place in the King's court? What was her place in this crazy society? This King looked far taller than Jasora and Greggor; but, despite this height, he looked much leaner than Greggor. His body type held more similarities with Jasora's toned yet lean body structure. However, his height gave me the feeling that his strength shouldn't be underestimated.

 _After all,...he was sitting on a marvelous throne made up entirely of millions of Gem shards..._

So,...he was the Truncanasor behind the creation of this Gem shard path. He was the one who made this throne. He was the one who shattered all these Gems.

As if this wasn't enough, he wore heavily decorated and bold head dresses on each of his heads; made up entirely of feathers, leather, beads, and Gem shards. Some of the Gem shards even dangled on strands of leather that hanged softly on the sides of his heads. Did he wear this attire in front of Blue Diamond? Or any of the Diamonds? Is this just for his people...or for all to see? Is it just for me to see?

His head dresses were the most elaborate pieces of clothing on him. The rest of his attire was simple in comparison. Multiple strands of light brown leather bracelets and rings on his wrists and fingers, a light brown loin cloth, and strings of stripped tree bark wrapped around his feet and thighs. And I thought Jasora was extravagant in her attire here on Truncanatis. Then again, everyone here dresses so simply. It must be a way of showing their power and status. It eerily reminded me of Blue Diamond's court. Here I am...judging their attire so critically...just like those Gem aristocrats. It was then I realized that Blue Diamond's court had more of an effect on me than I realized.

Anyway, I couldn't keep my gaze away from the King's sharp and serious eyes. It was like they hypnotized my mind into their gaze, pulling me closer and closer to him. Close into his sharp grip. Close into his chilling jaws. Close to death itself. I gulped as we approached just a few feet away from the throne.

My eyes widened when I saw a group of male Truncanasors gathered around the throne on each side. What I didn't know back then was that Boar and his soldiers were in that crowd of warriors. Boar's eyes widened when he saw Greggor, wondering why his brother suddenly had a stranger holding his hand and following behind him. After all, earlier today, Greggor was all alone. Supposedly. Greggor looked back at Boar; but...he didn't indulge in his brother's shock. He continued forth stoically and focused on the King. And this left Boar in great disarray and confusion.

Suddenly, I was scared out of my wits when I saw the King's expression lightened when he saw Jasora and Greggor. Especially Jasora.

"Jasora!" He exclaimed in his extravagant, but proud and deep voice. Rising from his throne and happily strolling towards Jasora.

The chatter and noise of the crowd that consumed the throne room did not seize, especially as King left his throne. They didn't even to look towards him. As if greeting us was just a normal ritual. But still...their great King...the destroyer of Gems...if Blue Diamond did that...her court would automatically seize their chatter and direct all of their attention towards her. Without question.

When The King was just a few inches away from Jasora, I swiftly but subtlety hid behind Greggor. But my grip on Greggor's claw tightened. Oh Greggor...

The King opened his arms gladly to Jasora and she joined him into a loving but firm hug. As they parted slightly from this hug, The King rejoiced in a hardy but joyous voice. A voice that I didn't expect from this mighty enemy of Homeworld. "Sister, it has been a millennium! The Great Spirits have keep you away for far too long!"

"Or was I simply trying to stay away from my encourageable brother who always yells into my ear drums?" Jasora teased smoothly with a smirk.

The King's boisterous laugh boomed into the air. As he laughed, he took both of Jasora's heads into the space between his side and arm, and locked on tight. He messed with the position of Jasora's head fin with his opposing claw. Jasora chuckled and snorted in this playful struggle.

As their laughter died down, they released one another and Jasora explained, "Well my brother, I was not the only Truncanasor that the Great Spirits called upon."

She step to the side and gestured The King's attention towards Greggor. Greggor immediately stiffened when his gaze met with The King's. The King's expression softened slightly as he approached Greggor, giving off an unusual friendly aura around him. He offered his right claw to Greggor and announced, "Ah yes, Greggor. I've heard much of you my boy."

"You...you have?!" Greggor reacted in a bewildered tone, while shaking The King's claw.

"When Jasora and I last saw one another, she spoke very highly of you as a hatchling. Plus, your hunting contribution to the tribe holds no bounds. Any King could appreciate that. Not to mention, your brother speaks to no end of your endless wit." The King chuckled at the end.

Greggor couldn't help but nervously chuckled, "I'm sure that he has told you too many stories of my exploits."

The King laughed in a hearty manner once more at Greggor's joke. So hard in fact that he forcefully slapped Greggor's shoulder in his excitement. I could tell that this physically bruised Greggor immensely, despite his smile and laughter trying to cover up all the pain. As The King's laughter began to calm down, The King's eyes opened and they suddenly seized my gaze. I gasped quietly when he saw me.

"Oh, hello there small one." He whispered with a small smile.

I let out a squeak before retreating to Greggor's shadow and clinging to his back desperately.

"Oh no no, don't be scared." The King tried to comfort me. He turned to Greggor and remarked to him softly, "I can see what Jasora had meant. The Great Spirits were working through you my boy."

"Well I...," Greggor replied hesitantly, "I don't know about that."

I could feel Greggor shudder a little before letting his body step aside, thus exposing me to The King. Exposing all of The King's might to me. My knees locked tight to each other, but trembled furiously. My head hung so low that all that the only thing I could see was the edge of the poncho's hood. I clinged my arms and hands to my chest, squeezing my upper body so forcefully. My body felt like it was curled into a tight ball as I stood there motionlessly.

The King placed his claws on his knees, and lowered his heads to my eye level. I still couldn't raise my head to him. All that I could look at was all those Gem shards hanging from his head dress and the Gem shards in the pathway below my feet. In that moment, it was better to gaze at the pieces of my people than the sharp eyes of The King.

"Do not worry little one. I am a friend. My name is Afrasor. May I ask what your name is?" He asked me in a whispering tone, with a strangely soft smile.

What was my name?! Oh sweet celestial plans! What was my name again?!

"I...," was all that I could choked out, "I...I..."

"C-Crystal!" Greggor interrupted suddenly.

The King turned his heads away from me and directed his attention back to Greggor.

"I mean, Crystal." Greggor explained in a calmer yet still nervous tone, "Her name is Crystal, Your Majesty. She's from the Falca planet. A moon in the Guins Galaxy. The, uh, Gems...the Gems took over her planet and…"

"Say no more." The King stopped Greggor, and put his claw up high. But in a polite manner. "I understand." He continued solemnly.

He turned to me once more, unfortunately for me. I kept my head down, trying to politely lift my eyes to him; thus, encouraging him to talk to me. From the moment I met the King, I knew that he would be stubborn and persistent. Just looking into the dark pupils of his eyes, I could see a fire that could never put off. He can a very certain, confident, but hard headed and willful look. I shuddered slightly when he placed his long talon hand on top of my head. His eyes were, however, surprisingly soft despite being so sharp and narrow. But like with Jasora, I could never tell which pair of eyes that I should look into. And with an almost sad looking smile, he told me, "The Gems are no longer with you, little one. The Gems are not here. They will never be here."

If only he knew...

"You are one of us now," He continued as he lowered down some more, " _you_...are part of our tribe. The Gems may have taken your home and your people, but, the fact that you survived their wrath proves that you are stronger than they'll ever be."

The King turned to the crowd on each side of the room. They were no longer chatty and carefree as they were before. They must have stopped when they saw their King pay so much close attention to me. He then proclaimed in a booming but happy voice, "Brothers and sisters! May I introduce you to our new sister: Crystal!"

I was startled by the sudden applause and cheer by the Truncanasors and aliens in the room. I turned my attention back to the King, who was still smiling at me and proudly if I might add. As if I had accomplished something great. Which, I haven't.

Then, my eyes widened when I saw a pair of small, triangular shaped, furry, dark brown ears popping up from behind the King's shoulder. These ears belonged to a face. A round, furry, dark brown face. With large, round, light pink eyes, a light brown triangular nose, and long thin hairs called whiskers attached to her cheeks. Could it be? It was...

It was a Galaxius Feline! Humanoid felines that resided in the planet once known as Briar Aurora in the Humanoid Animus Galaxy. I thought...I thought their kind was no more when Homeworld took over and made it into one of the colonies. Was this small Galaxius Feline the last of her kind? Did the Truncanasors tried to save the Galaxius Feline kind? How did the King save this one? I don't remember the Truncanasors involvement in the terraform conversion of Briar Aurora. Or at least...Blue Diamond didn't tell me. Then again, I don't remember Blue Diamond having peace negotiations with the Galaxius Felines. But...why was that? The Galaxius Felines, according to the reports, were smart but docile aliens who would have been the ideal candidates for peaceful council meetings with Blue Diamond.

Why didn't Blue Diamond converse with their king beforehand?

The little Galaxius Feline hanging on the King's shoulder kept staring at me with her wide, deep, light pink eyes. And this confused me cause I didn't know how to interact with her. Was she a close friend to the King? She had to be for the King to allow her to be so close to him in such a casual manner.

As she continued to lean forward and slightly climb down the King's chest, I noticed that she wore a leather string around her neck and the jewel hanging from it the center from it was a Gem Shard. A dark pink Gem Shard. Based on it's cut, color, clarity, size, and the roughness of it's surface, the Shard looks like it belongs to a Quartz warrior. Or rather, it used to belong to a Quartz warrior. I couldn't tell what kind of Quartz Warrior due to how small and harshly…"cut"...this Gem Shard was.

Did this little Galaxius Feline shatter a Gem? How could this be so? She was so small, especially compared to a Truncanasor or even to a Quartz. She didn't look strong, or powerful, or mighty. Sure, she might be quite quick or agile, but...the Galaxius Feline were known as a peaceful, non revengeful species among their respective galaxy. War was such a foreign entity to them. Even by the standards of Blue Diamond and her Court, these creatures were always civil and polite. One of the most easiest alien species to deal with.  
For all that I knew, these Galaxius Felines might have fought for the life of their planet before it's concluded destruction. Did Homeworld took the planet without negotiation? Was Blue Diamond's position nothing more than a lie?

I shook this from my thoughts and focused my mind on the small creature strangely getting closer to me with her muzzle. She was trying to smell me as much as she could without leaving her hold from the King's chest. Her claws were deep in his skin, but he didn't seem bothered by it. Based on her behavior, this Galaxius Feline did not shatter a Gem in order to get her necklace. She seemed to be the curious, naive type rather than of a warrior.

But still, her attempts to get closer in deciphering my scent made me feel uneasy.

The King nervously yet softly chuckled while pulling the creature slightly back, "Hehe forgive my daughter, Crystal. My Kuki is quite young, and this is her way of getting accustomed with a new alien species."

The King pulled her off his chest and placed her on her feet to the ground.

"Daught-er?" I mumbled quietly aloud.

Suddenly, I was taken back and almost stumbled backwards when the King's daughter started circling me and sniffing me all around. After she took one lap around me, she raised her left arm and pointed a finger at me, "Papa, she smells different."

The King chuckled deeply in his throats and explained, "Of course she does sweetheart, she's from another world. All of our brothers and sisters from other worlds smell different to us."

"No, I mean she smells REALLY different. Like really really different."

Oh no, she was on to me.

The King went up to his daughter and gently placed his claw on her back, in order to turn her to face me. With a soft smile, he whispered to her, "Now Kuki, enough of that. Besides, aren't you going to say hello to our new sister?"

This Kuki turned her with in-readable face and greeted with, "Hello sister! You smell different."

The King let out a hardy laugh and remarked to me, "Forgive her Crystal, my daughter has unfortunately inherited my sense of brutal honesty."

"Or," Jasora commented with a bit of sass, "did you simply let her become brutally honest like you?"

The King cracked up at Jasora's joke, so much so that he gave her a huge pat on the back. And she did the same for him, as she snickered underneath her breath. It was so strange to hear a creature like Jasora laugh.

"Oh Jasora," The King shouted, "you've haven't changed a bit!"

I let out a nervous, insincere chuckle in order to laugh along with the King and Jasora.

But this moment didn't last when I was suddenly ambushed by the King's daughter Kuki. She rapidly jumped onto to me, and...traveled down to the end Greggor's poncho in order to enter through the bottom of it! Oh no! I can't let her see my gem! This can't be happening!

I wiggled, squirmed, and moved around to the best of my ability. Trying to divert her crawling form to the other parts of my body. However, this Kuki was too quick and she unfortunately found what she was looking for. Before I knew it, she pulled Greggor's poncho off me and exposed my Gem for the King and for the rest of the court to see.

To me, everything felt like it was falling. Slowly, gracefully, but ever so surely to the ground. Silence. I couldn't find any sound around me. In that moment, I could feel every wide eyed, lingering, stinging gaze of every creature in the room.

It was over. My world was over. My entire existence was going to be over before I knew it.

I was so distraught that I could barely hear Kuki say joyfully as she touched my Gem, "Papa, papa! I found it! I found it! I found where the strange smell was coming from! It's from her necklace! Oh Papa, look at her necklace! Look at her necklace! Isn't it pretty?!"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped when I saw The King charge head on towards my direction, like electricity running loose from its cage. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. But however, a sudden but loud thud caught my attention. The first thing I saw was Jasora pushing against and stopping the King with one arm, and with the other arm, using it as a wall and barrier to protect me and Kuki. With all her strength, she let out a quick shout as she pushed the King away from me and Kuki.

While the King was getting back to his feet and regaining his original stance, Jasora quickly grabbed Kuki from me and gave her to another female Truncanasor in the audience. The female Truncanasor wasn't standing far from the throne, and was ready to protect Kuki in her embrace. I could distinctly hear the small Feline meaked out as she stared at the King, "Papa?"

Suddenly, I could feel Greggor quickly grabbing me by the shoulders. He placed me behind him once more, but this time, his shoulders were hunched over. His knees were bent and steady. His left arm acted as a shield for me, while the other was ready to be used as a weapon. His right claw looked so sharp and deadly, like a sai of some sort if I know weapons correctly. But, Greggor's claw...it is certainly not the same warm claw that I've been longing to touch all day.

The King was panting, but yet his eyes were filled with the bright flame of rage and darkness. And they were straight onto me, Jasora, and Greggor.

"Jasora!" He screamed ferociously, his voice almost sounding like an animalistic roar, "what is the meaning of this?!"

"Brother," Jasora firmly but calmly asserted to the King and the audience, "let me speak...before you do something that you'll regret."

"Speak?!" The King screamed once more, agitated by Jasora's steady and calm tone, "Speak of what?! Why this Kana is still alive in MY presence?! Yes, please! Do explain yourself, _sister_! Before I have no choice but strike you where you stand!"

There it was. There was that word again. _Kana_. The word with so much meaning, yet couldn't be translated. But why? Even now, at my final moments, I begin to wonder again. Why…?

"Papa!" I heard Kuki cry out, fighting through the restraining grip of her caretaker, "Stop yelling at Auntie Jasora!"

But, her father ignored her cry.

"She is not Kana brother!" Jasora proclaimed loudly, trying to be slightly louder than the King, "At least,...not anymore."

Then, Jasora turned herself away from the King and addressed the audience that surrounded us. I could feel them closing in with each breath that Greggor took in.

"My brothers! My sisters! This Gem is not Crystal. Her name is Pearl, and she has escaped from the wrath of her own people. Her own people, my brothers and sisters!"

This caused a not so subtle and loud murmur among the crowd. The King's expression did not change. It remained piercing and silent towards us and Jasora.

"For you see, my people," Jasora continued with great conviction, "this Pearl was not a warrior among her people, but a slave. And as a slave, she suffered at the supposed mercy and wisdom of her master. The true Kana that we Truncanasors should hiss at. Blue Diamond!"

The crowd gasped and hissed at Blue Diamond's name. Even I was taken back when her name was announced so suddenly. It felt so long since I've heard her name. Especially since I...since I... Not ever since she dismissed me from her side and ordered for my instant demise. I could feel a great heaviness sinking inside me.

The King's fists tightened at Blue Diamond's name, and his sharp teeth gritted against each other. I could pick up on a low but distinct growl in his voice, "All the more reason why we must shatter this Pearl where she stands, sister."

Then, he explained to his court, "Or do you seem to forget what Blue Diamond has done?! What she done to our Queen?! Our Immortal Queen?! Or has this Kana already twisted your mind into believing her lies?! This spy! This formless, heartless, Kana spy!"

The Immortal Queen? Who is this Immortal Queen? I thought Truncanatis had only one ruler, and this Afrasor was this planet's king. Are there two rulers? And more importantly,...how does Blue Diamond know of this Immortal Queen?

"Brother!" Jasora firmly reminded the male Truncanasor before her, "Do not speak so quickly and harshly of what you do not know."

"And what do you know, sister of mine?" The King growled.

"Only of what the Great Spirits told me."

Jasora turned herself to the audience and announced in a revered tone, "My brothers and sisters, after this Pearl told me of her woes, I seeked counsel from the Great Spirits. They told me that this Gem was saved for a reason. And that reason was them. My people...the Great Spirits saved Pearl."

The...The Great Spirits saved me? But...but why?

The crowd of Truncanasors and aliens caused a murmur louder than before, so loudly in fact that it seemed like they were shouting at each other rather than conversing with one another.

The King looked around and stared at Jasora with suspicion yet curiosity. The King took a step forward.

"They saved her," Jasora continued softly, but still loud enough for all to hear, "so, if this Kana has earned their mercy, should we not do the same?"

Silence quickly took over the giant throne room. I was surprised on how silent it was, and how rapidly the beings of the room just, well, shut up the way they did.

"Did they say why?" The King asked in the calmest voice he could muster. But only to gain the truth from Jasora.

"No." Jasora bowing both her heads down, her eyes closed while doing so.

The King's calm voice swiftly disappeared, soon replaced by his roar. But this time, he didn't hold back, "YOU LIE!"

"I AM NOT LYING! THE GREAT SPIRITS PROVIDE NOTHING ELSE!"

"I KNOW YOU WELL ENOUGH SISTER! WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW WHEN YOU LIE! I KNEW IT! THIS KANA HAS HYPNOTIZED YOU! JUST LIKE THE OTHERS, SHE IS NO DIFFERENT! IT IS NOT EVEN RIGHT TO CALL THAT MONSTER A 'SHE'. THE LABEL OF MOTHERHOOD MUST BE EARNED! NOT ASSUMED!"

"BROTHER! YOU ARE LETTING YOUR ANGER DECIDE YOUR FATE! DO NOT MAKE ME ROAR AGAIN! I DO NOT WISH TO LECTURE YOU NO MORE AS A HATCHLING!"

"THE ONLY FOOLISH HATCHLING AROUND HERE IS YOU, SISTER! YOU LET THIS SPIRIT-LESS BEING DECEIVE YOU, AND BECAUSE OF THIS, HER KIND WILL FLOOD OUR LAND!"

"NO GEM WOULD DARE TAKE ONE STEP ON OUR LAND! NOT WHILE THE IMMORTAL QUEEN LIVES!"

"OH REALLY?! THEN EXPLAIN THIS PEARL!"

What happened next was what I can only describe as violent, destructive, animalistic maelstrom. Trunacanasors and aliens were running around everywhere in any direction they can to escape the savage battles that were occuring. They screamed in terror, and I could faintly hear the sorrowful cries of young Kuki crying out for The King and Jasora as her caretaker took her away from the scene. The King and Jasora went quickly for each other's throat, faster than I could even blink. One moment, they would be crawling on the floor in front me, tearing each other's skins off. But then in the next moment, they were crawling on the floor on the other side of the room and continuing to claw at one other. There were brief glances where I could see them using each other's giant jaws and fangs for combat. Each of the individuals' two heads rapidly pecked and nawed at each other faster than I can say. It was like the four hears involved were fast wielding daggers swiping at their enemy with no mercy.

But, I didn't have time to process their fight because I had to stay as close to Greggor's back as arm that he was using as my shield was now wrapped around me as he possibly could, while still having me stand in his shadow. He was now using his body to shield me more than ever. His head fin was flared up high, and more spikes from that fin began to sprout out. An unsettling growl rumbled in his throat, and it sent shivers up my spine. Again, this was not the Greggor I had come to know. He looked more of the typical Truncanasors that we Gems came to fear: simply feral and cruel.

"BROTHER!" Boar fiercely roared, as he quickly stomped over to Greggor with his shoulders hunched over, his eyes narrowed in and sharp, his claw flared out, and his head fin standing straight out. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"Pearl, stay behind me." Greggor whispered to me in a protective tone, not taking his eyes away from Boar.

"AFTER ALL THAT THEY HAVE DONE TO OUR PEOPLE?! AFTER ALL THAT THEY HAVE DONE TO OUR FAMILY?!"

Greggor could only respond by narrowing his gaze, and subtly prepare his stance for battle.

For a brief, a hurt expression painted Boar's face. But, this expression did not last long. His eyes narrowed in on Greggor, his fangs flared out, and grumbled out a dark, dismaying growl. A growl that could even make a Nephrite commander tremble and shake, "Very well then…"

Unfortunately, dear Greggor returned this growl with a growl of his own,...and it terrified me.

I jumped when suddenly the two Truncanasors before me began to roar at each other loudly and proudly, leaving all sense of language and reason behind. But before I knew it, I was quickly kidnapped away from Greggor by a harsh and unknown. I rapidly looked behind me and saw a male Truncanasor soldier holding my arms from the back; and then, in the front, another male Truncanasor soldier was holding me up by my legs. I couldn't move! I couldn't escape! I tried to, but they kidnapped me before I could never think about escaping.

I called out with great distress in my struggle, "Greggor!"

Greggor immediately turned his leer away from Boar, and his whole face softened yet dropped when he saw the two soldiers separating us. He called out, "Pearl!"

However, before he could run after me, Boar immediately tackled him to the ground and away from my sight.

"GREGGOR!"

I screamed desperately, just hoping that Greggor could hear my voice somehow and use this knowledge as strength to fight through Boar in order to return back to my side. I kept screaming his name over and over, each call becoming more desperate than the next. I tried to fight through this tight hold that was on my arms and legs in order to get small glimpse as to what was happening between Greggor and Boar. Just when I thought the battle between Jasora and the King was savage,...the battle between Greggor and Boar was far worse. These two truly fought like animals, without mercy or conviction. Each were aimed for destruction and demise, especially Boar. I could see it in his eyes. His eyes were clouded with the smoke coming from promise of the end of his brother's existence. There were times when Boar had the upper claw, and the heaviness that dwelled in my body would sink to my stomach. But then, I would feel light and hopeful once more when I would see Greggor fighting back against Boar and gaining the upper claw. And when he did, I would scream his name louder than before. Each time I did so, my voice became more and more horse. But I didn't care because when I called out to him, there was a part of me that thought that this was helping in Greggor's battle. But nonetheless, there was still another side to me that argued that it could never be the case. It was pure, dumb, amazing luck that Greggor was winning and he needed to. Greggor knew that he needed to cause if he didn't…

 _RAWRRRRR!_

My world fell once more when I heard Greggor's roar of pure agony. All my previous thoughts of his roar being scary were being replaced the ache I felt when hearing his piercing pain. The room became silent to me. I couldn't hear the roars, the battles, the shouts, the screams, and chaos of this room. All that I could focus on was Greggor and his cry for help. My eyes widened to their fullest capacity when I witnessed Greggor's neck being pierced through completely by Boar's jaws. His jaws were completely through his neck. Those incredibly sharp, long, and needle-like fangs and teeth into Greggor's neck. And I saw, for the first time, a substance called blood bursting from his neck.

 _Greggor's neck looked like it had cracks in it..._

I focused my gaze even more as I saw Greggor stiff and pause at Boar's sudden hold on his neck. And as quickly as he striked, Boar quickly drew his jaws out and allowed Greggor to choke out and collapse miserably into the floor.

And as soon as he collapsed to the floor, I cried out, "GREGGOR!"

The chaotic and hectic noise of the room returned to my ears as I whimpered out softly to Greggor's unconscious body, "Greggor…"

As much as I wanted to look away and forget all that just happened to Greggor, I couldn't help but helpless stare at him. Feeling utterly and completely useless, meaningless, defective, traitorous, off-colored, malfunctioning, but above all else empty. But this emptiness was different than before when Blue Diamond disowned me and ordered for my shattering. True, it was devastation and sadness. But years later, after reflecting at this moment, this was when I truly embodied the full meaning of the word sadness. Sorrowful. Mournful. Weak. And above all else broken.

I had failed him. I failed Greggor. I failed in all that he sacrificed for. All that he did, all that Jasora did, all that I did was truly for nothing. Perhaps the request for my own existence to continue peacefully was too much of a request. Perhaps this was my punishment for fighting against my fate. My fate to be destroyed once and for all by having Greggor destroyed first, and letting my last minutes in this lifetime be in utter suffering.

 _Yes,...this is what I truly deserved…_

It was all too good to be true from the start. My escape from Homeworld, meeting Greggor, and being handed his willing promise of protection and loyalty. It was all too good for a Kana like me.

 _Oh gem that lies on my chest, tell me what I'm suppose to do…_

My eyes then beheld Greggor's brother Boar just stand over Greggor's body solemnly. I could not see his expression or hear what he was mumbling under his breath, but I didn't care because...what I witnessed next changed everything. Boar snarled, with his jaw dripping with Greggor's blood, and spat a small but spiteful spit at Greggor's face. A spit made up of Boar's saliva, his blood, and Greggor's blood. Then, he walked away coldly.

In that moment, all my sorrowful, pitiful, depressing, saddened emotions completely drained from my mind and my body; and soon got quickly replaced by something else. Something that I have never felt before: rage.

I was surprised how quickly it spread throughout me, and how quickly I succumb to it. It made me wonder what it said about me at the time. But however, I didn't really have the time and patience to process it all. I couldn't really think, just feel. Feel my gem burning like a torch against the darkest sky. I felt like if I touched it, I would actually be burnt by it. And at the time, I was unaware and ignorant of my own gem was. The light from my gem was burning bright. Brighter than it was ever before. It was like it was signaling me to take action. The Truncanasors the held me down were utterly terrified by my glowing gem, but they couldn't let go of me. They thought it was a sign of something terrible to come, like I was about to release something monstrous.

My whole body was hot and tight from this anger. This heat, this tightness, all of this needed to escape my body before it was too late. Without any regard to what may come, I shouted and screamed as I used my legs to push the Trunacansor, who was holding my legs, roughly to the ground. And thus, freeing my legs from his hold.

The Truncanasor, who was holding my arms back, snarled and roared in my face in response to his friend being pushed to the ground. But I did not flick. I did not tremble and fall at his growling face. Instead, I turned my head slightly to him, strained and placed my free hands as much as I could on his left arm, lifted him over my head and off the ground, and thrashed him to where his friend was.

This act of self-defense immediately attracted the attention of the other soldiers in the room, and they instantly ran towards me fiercely with battle cries and weapons in their claws. And their jaws and fangs bared out.

I took a quick look between the charging soldiers and the fins and space located right above their heads. The space was free for the time being, and if I didn't take the risk now, I would never be able to escape this army that was after me. I crouched close to the ground, and using all the adrenaline, anger, and strength in my legs, I leaped high into the air. When I first went airbourne, I quickly had some small doubts about whether I was high enough to accomplish my task.

But once my feet landed on top of one of the soldiers' fins, those doubtful thoughts instantly vanished and my feet took off. They took off the way they did when I had to escape from those Jaspers back at Homeworld's prison chambers. I leaped from one head to another, keeping my gaze consistent with the sight of Greggor's bleeding body. My body and my gem was growing hotter and hotter with each inch I took closer to Greggor. I didn't ask why this was. I didn't care why my gem was doing all this. I didn't even care about the chaos around me, the soldiers, The King, Jasora, or my own existence at sake...all that I cared about was reaching Greggor and that's it.

When I jump off the head of the last soldier in the back of the Truncanasor charge and landed back to the ground, I suddenly witnessed Boar running towards me, flashing his needle like teeth and roaring deeply yet loudly. Making the whole room, despite its chaos, echo in its power. But I still did not falter. This time...I prepared my stance and made myself ready for this attack. I had no choice but to face him, not only because of my anger and my adrenaline, but also because I knew this was the only way to get to Greggor. He was so close by, and in my mind, facing one more Truncanasor, even it was Greggor's brother, was worth the risk.

I reached out to Boar once his rampaging body got close enough for me to reach comfortably but quickly. I specifically aimed to the middle of his stomach and lower torso area. I spread out my arms and rapidly wrapped my arms tightly around him, and this immediately stopped him in his tracks. For a moment, I could have sworn that I heard some light breath escaping from him accidentally. He was certainly not ready for the strength and impact of my attack. Before I could lose the momentum of his still tipping and falling body, I threw over my shoulders and sent him to the ground behind me. He landed directed on his bottom jaw with a great thud.

My ears were able to pick up on Boar's movements and the sound of his moanful groans. As swiftly as he could, he lifted himself back to his knees and held his bleeding bottom jaw with his claw. With a bloody snarl-like growl, he spitted out, "Why you little…?!"

But, he suddenly stop. Boar went quiet. In fact, the whole throne room went quiet. Everything stopped. Just for a moment.

But, my mind was not on this stillness or the silence. My mind wasn't able to process this or pay attention to it at the time. I didn't even notice that my gem stopped glowing.

No, all my breath and energy was spent on Greggor.

I knelt before on Greggor's left side, particularly placing myself the space near Greggor's neck and face. The space near Greggor's neck and face,...in fact...the whole surrounding area near Greggor's body was just painted and flowing with blood. It was warm but thick. It just stick and cling to my legs, my body, my form. This sensation sent shivers up my spine, heightened by the fact that I had no idea what blood was at the time. But despite not having this knowledge, I knew based on Greggor's weakened state that he didn't need this stuff flowing out of his mortal body.

My hands hovered over his chest and the collarbone area near his neck. Out of breath, I called out loud enough for Greggor to hear me but not to startle him at the same time, "Greggor…!"

His eyes were still closed, and his face lied lifeless away from my gaze. I gasped and my body began to shake at his lack of response.

"Greggor…?" I whimpered, with tears starting to stream softly down my face and my trembling right hand hovering over the side of his face.

For the second time in my existence, I cried.

But these tears, this time, were different from before. My tears in front of Blue Diamond were cold and almost harsh and hard against my skin and my form. But my tears for Greggor, on the other hand, held the same warmth as my gem just held just a few moments ago. They felt kind to me, despite the contrasting heaviness and ache that was forming deep down inside. I wanted the heaviness and ache consume me, as punishment for all that I did to Greggor.

My trembling hand carefully and gently lifted Greggor's head off the ground by the right side of his face. Once I was able to face Greggor head on, I took both sides of his neck with both of my hands. Despite how weak my hands felt at the time. Specifically, I placed my hands over the giant cracks and holes caused by Boar's paralyzing bite.

Once I placed my hands on Greggor's neck, I began to feel his blood clinging uncomfortably to my hands, my skin, my body, my form. The warmth held in his blood was not the comforting kind. No, the fire held in Greggor's blood was something of pure malice, and truly unkind. The blood escaping Greggor was stealing the life, the light, the warmth, the kindness, and the joy out of my sweet Greggor. He looked so pale and limp. It broke me within to see him in such a state. It was like his escaping blood was taunting me, mocking me for all that I did to this Truncanasor. The blood kept telling me how selfish I was, how unkind I was, how cruel I was, and above all, how cold I was.

I felt that all those things that the blood said was true. I was everything that the King scorned me to be. I was everything that all the Truncanasors and those refugees feared. I was a tiny shadow and reflection of the Diamond they most despised. I was a being with no platform to stand on, and therefore truly had no true form. I had nothing to give to Greggor. I could only take.

I felt like what I was made for was to take. Take until there is nothing left.

"Oh Greggor," I cried quietly, "I...I did...I did this to you. You swore loyalty to me, and this...this is how I repay you?"

Suddenly, my ears immediately perked when I heard Greggor weakly but harshly choked out a sound. His voice sounded so clogged, like something was blocking the air and openness of his throat. When Greggor choked out a sound, some blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Greg-Greggor?" I yelped with hope in my voice, tears still in my eyes.

Greggor moaned and groaned his immense pain, and as he did so, he weakly opened his beautiful yellow and red eyes half way. Oh how I've missed those eyes. Though dim and pale like his skin right now, still I could tell there was some sparkle and shine to them. Showing me that Greggor was trying to fight this. Not only that, I was thankful that he was looking my way, showing me that he can see despite how weak his sight may be at the moment.

"Earl…" Greggor gargled softly and quietly, his throat choked up with blood.

I leaned forward, letting my chest and upper body rest on his chest gently, and thus allowing my hands to caress the sides of his face more tenderly and for my face to be closer to his. "I'm here Greggor, I'm here."

Then, the rush of my tears soon returned to me with full force, "Oh Greggor, I'm sorry! I'msory, I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry! This is all my fault."

Greggor tried to soothe me and shush me calmly by clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth and hiss out, "Tssshhsst…"

"No Greggor," I protested through my tears, "it's true. This is all my fault. If I had just took your advice about hiding at Jasora's place, if I had just let Boar shattered me, if...if I had just let those Jaspers shatter me back on Homeworld then...I would be shattered instead of you. I...I can live with the end of my own existence, but not yours."

My tears then began to drip off my face and onto Greggor's chest, neck and his bottom jaw. I was almost losing my light grip on Greggor's neck, not only due to my tears, but also how much blood seemed to flow through the tiny space between my fingers with such force and tension.

But, all of the sudden, I felt something sticky, gooey, warm, large, and weak cup my cheek. I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly to see Greggor's claw, dripping and soaked in his own blood, cupping my cheek and looking up at me with the best smile he could muster in his pain. His smile made my chest warm, full, and tight at first, but then weigh it down with great heaviness that could sink to the very bottom of my stomach.

Despite these contradicting feelings, I couldn't help but deeply admire, and be even awestruck, by Greggor's gesture. This Truncanasor always continues to surprise me, and in that hope, I hoped he continued to do so. I hoped he continued to smile at me for as long as I could exist in this universe. I wanted this beautiful, horrible moment to last forever. I wanted this touch to last for eternity. It was better than his claw simply holding than my hand. As much as I didn't like his blood staining my cheek, it was still his tender claw touching me in a manner that I have never experienced before. Before this moment, I have only experience contact from another person through the touch of our hands together. Having Greggor touch my cheek with his weak yet still warm hand felt so intimate, personal, and close. This touch felt reserved to me and me alone. But at the same time, this touch also felt reserved for just me and Greggor. It was like this touch was binding us together, connecting us like binding wires and electricity.

Suddenly, I felt his claw slowly slip from my cheek and I quickly removed one of my hands off his neck in order to hold his claw against my cheek. No, I couldn't let this moment go. Not yet anyway.

Then, Greggor uttered as strongly and clearly as he could, with that weak smile on his face, "Earl...I...gunna bee-tah...o-tah."

After he uttered the words he wanted to say, Greggor's eyes began to drift away from mine and he was starting to close his eyes. I panicked, feeling that he closed his eyes again, I might never see that life in his eyes again. He could leave me.

"Greggor? Greggor! Greggor, stay with me."

"He is right, young one."

I jumped a little when I felt something landed on my shoulder softly. I turned my head and was surprised to see Jasora smiling on me and with one of her claws on my shoulder. She looked so calm, the expression on both of her faces were so warm. But...but why? At time like this when Greggor was clinging to his life?

"He's going to be okay."

It was then that I just noticed all the scraps, cuts, scratches, and wounds that decorated all over Jasora's body. As a result of her fight with the King. Truly, she had to sacrifice a part of herself for my sake as well. However, despite her kind efforts on my half that day, in that moment, all that I could worry about was Greggor. Because of this, I protested softly in a whimper, "But...but he's cracked."

Jasora's eyes widened slightly at my statement, but this moment didn't last long. Her smile returned to her face as she explained, "That may be a case for a Gem, but for Truncanasor, because we are of flesh, blood, and bone, we can heal. We have the ability return from a brutal battle, if in the right circumstances. And luckily for Greggor, the circumstances are in his favor."

"So, he won't…"

"No my child," Jasora comforted me, "he won't shatter. Not today. Not if I have anything to say about it as this planet's shaman and healer."

Before I knew it, I witnessed Greggor's body slowly and carefully being picked up by the Truncanasor soldiers. Some I recognized as the one I had to get through earlier. They lifted him with great care from the back of his head, his shoulders, the middle part of his back, his bottom, his legs, his arms, and his feet. They made sure to take great effort in supporting Greggor from all parts of his body, so that way, Greggor wouldn't feel any unnecessary pain from this transportation.

Jasora started to follow after this group carrying Greggor, and this immediately urged my body to wobble forth. The adrenaline in my system was beginning to wear off and the feeling of utter weariness coming from my gem and the light that created my form was beginning to settle. Especially in my legs for some reason. But nonetheless, I followed after Jasora and the Truncanasors lifting Greggor's body to the door of the throne room. And thus, exiting the throne room.

It was then I just realized how truly quiet the room was, and how still it was. My eyes drew away from Jasora and Greggor, and began to scan all the eyes that were suddenly on me. I could everything in their eyes: fear, confusion, suspicion, but mostly...awe and curiosity. I blushed, and hunched over my back slightly and hide my face behind the shadow of my shoulders, in order to avoid their gaze.

But the last thing that I saw before exiting the throne room, and letting the giant doors just close behind me, was the sight of The King's gaze upon mine. I felt his stare just piercing through me from behind, thus urging me to turn my head slightly. My eyes widened when I saw The King standing, proudly yet with great strength, just covered in the same kind of scratches and bruises and cuts that covered Jasora's body as well. I even saw the little Galaxius Feline cling tightly, emotionally, yet with a slight shy demeanor, to his leg. Even her eyes were on me, and they were big, wide, scared, yet strangely curious.

But the King's eyes...I couldn't read his eyes...or at least at time, I couldn't read his eyes.

 **Author's Note:** **Fun fact you guys, this chapter is based on Dreamwork's animated classic "The Prince of Egypt". Or rather, one scene from the movie. Have any of you seen this movie? I love this movie, it is just soooo dang good : ) Anyway, the scene that this chapter is based on is after Moses talks the Burning Bush AKA God, and after his Moses's wife convinces him to let her join him, the scene focuses on the slow but beautiful animated sequence of Moses and his wife traveling through the desert and then into Egypt. The music and the imagery just slowly build and play out this soft tension that Moses and his wife are probably feel as they anticipate their arrival into Egypt. Once they arrive in Egypt, the music just booms and the imagery matches in that dramatic climax as they witness the cruelty that the Egypt place on the Hebrew slaves. Then, we have a slow and almost faded focus on Moses's face while seeing the Egyptian cruelty of his people. Soon the scene just ends with just Moses's face. Then we get the cool quick transition into the inside of Rameses' throne room, which inspired the design of the Truncantis throne room: ) In fact, the character of the movie Rameses inspired the basic core principles, personality, and character of King Afrasor. Anyway, then the scene kinda has a nice slow mellow but tension build up of Moses walking in this throne room up to Rameses. Once Moses is in clear view of Rameses, the music stops and Rameses takes a moment to look at Moses. They walk up to each other and Rameses hugs Moses and exclaims his name despite Moses's surprise. And Moses returns his brotherly gesture and things are light hearted. That is, until Moses says "Rameses, in my heart, you are my brother. But things cannot be as they were." Then he asks for the freedom of his people, and well things really went down from there and the light hearted brotherly relationship is gone. In this chapter, I wanted to capture this sense of building tension before meeting the King, and once we meet the King, things gets surprisingly light hearted...that is...until Pearl's gem is revealed and things really went down from there X D By the way, so sorry for this cliffhanger X D It is definitely worse than Chapter 7's cliffhanger, huh? Another fun fact: The Blue Pearl in my story, especially when it comes to how her story is told and partially how she is characterized and how I see her, is inspired by and based on Dreamwork's Moses. I wanted Blue Pearl to have the same kind of strength, that I felt, Moses displayed in his story/movie: this gentle, calm, soft spoken, but strong sense of strength. I know it is odd to have such inspiration for Blue Pearl, but inspiration comes in mysterious ways.**

 **And yes ladies and gents, you were not mistaken, Steven's Cookie Cat is in this story. Kuki's species is basically Cookie Cat. There is an alien Cookie Cat species. Haha lol if there can be Sneople in this story, then you can beat your bottom dollar that I can put Cookie Cat aliens in this storyX D Lol! And yes, Kuki's name is pronounced exactly as one would think when looking at the name: "Cook-ie." Literally, it's Kuk-i. Haha lol aren't I clever?; )**


	9. Chapter 9

Quick Question For You All: It's a funny story,...sooooo...lolXD

So, for some reason, I've been thinking over my design for the Truncanasor race in "The Heart of Pearl" and, well, as I was doing so, this one thought hasn't been leaving my mindXD Lol this sounds bad, but I was thinking of slightly changing the Truncanasor design. Just a little I assure you, or at least, I think its a little but you tell me. So here's what I have in mind: the top half of their bodies is still the same, you name it: the fins, the teeth, their skulls, faces, their skin, their arms and claws and just everything that is top half. But, the big change that I kinda want to do is to make the bottom half, instead of having legs, they have the lower body half of a snake. A snake's tail essentially to replace their legs. Making them looking like the mythical snake people called Lamias or nagas. So that way, they look more from what they were inspired by which is Ronaldo's snake people the Sneople. But I'm hesitant on doing this because, not only would I have to go through a kinda big rewrite for some of the Truncanatis chapters, not big rewrite changes, just dealing with them walking and whatnot, BUT what I'm most concerned with is the fear that I'm being too on the nose with the Sneople look/thing you know. And I don't want to be too on the nose about it where it seems ridiculous and unoriginal and unnecessary.

So, please please tell me in the reviews which design you like better?: The one already established in the story or this new one that I just proposed?

Also, do tell me what you guys thought of Chapter 8:) I've only heard from a couple of you about it and the fact that most of you are silent about it has me concerned alittleXD Was it bad?XD Have ya abandoned the story because of Chapter 8?XD Let me know:)


End file.
